


【翻译】Professional Boundaries

by tremors101



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremors101/pseuds/tremors101
Summary: 在最近这段时间，对于她们来说，可能不共处一室会容易一些。





	1. 一个蓄意的事故

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professional Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804646) by [yotoob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoob/pseuds/yotoob). 



 

译者Lofter主页: [stumpfe Axt](http://www.lofter.com/blog/stumpfeaxt)

[Lofter翻译的正文链接请点击我](http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/post/1de04222_ee9b07b2)

 

她有一个来电。

 

Eve盯着屏幕，那个陌生的号码戏谑地冲她眨着眼。

 

Eve知道这一定是她。她就是知道。

 

她不该接的，不该接的，不该接的......

 

她没接。（事实上，来电铃声在Eve伸手去接的时候正好停了，但就让她保有一点小小的自我克制的胜利吧，拜托了。最近这些胜利实在太少。）

 

Eve叹了口气，不由自主地笑了一下，然后立即把手机屏幕愤怒地翻了过去。

 

该死的，她现在正在逃亡，并且在每个把谋杀之类的事情作为罪行看待的国家被通缉，就算这样Villanelle居然还在给她打电话？她怎么知道她接电话的时候没有一整个当局的IT部门在追踪来电？

 

Eve躺在旅馆的床上，专注地感受着寂静，孤独，和完全不存在的IT部门。

 

她拿起手机，从左手换到右手，右手换到左手好几次后，把它放在了她的胸前。刚好在她心脏上方。

 

我想着你的眼睛，想着你的嘴唇......

 

她的手机振动了两下。

 

来自Villanelle的短信写着，“还有，真没礼貌。”

 

......

 

鉴于现在这种全新的状况，更新联系人信息可能并不是十分理智。

 

再说，她该如何在电话簿里称呼她呢？Villanelle？Oksana？变态？Baby？

 

最终Eve没有更新。那个联系人在屏幕上保留了“未知”的称呼。

 

......

 

她或许可以回短信？

 

“请不要再联系我了”显得有些多余。另外，就好像“请停下”能对Villanelle有什么作用似的。

 

再说，就好像Eve真的想要她停下似的。

 

***

四天后又有一条新短信。那会儿Eve还在淋浴间。

 

“不管怎么样，我还活着。就顺便一说。”

 

Eve费力地把她的第一反应（即道歉）镇压了下去。

 

“我知道。我在转移之前找到了那个缝合你的医生。你快把他吓死了。”

 

对方很快就回短信了。

 

“但我没杀他。你应该感到高兴才对。”

 

Eve没有回答。

 

***

 

三天后，那个未知号码再次打来了。

 

Eve此时已经喝了两杯红酒了。但那不是她拿起手机的原因。

 

“干嘛？”

 

“你看过那个电视剧Silent Witness吗？我正在看，它简直糟透了。”

 

在Eve的想象中，没有哪个和Villanelle的对话是这么开始的，所以她现在暂时不知道怎么办。Villenelle几秒后继续说了下去。

 

“你不是很熟悉那个剧？就是......有个金发女人在尸体上戳来戳去，然后推断谁杀了他们。但她特别爱管闲事，如果她不久后因为太烦人被杀掉的话我一点也不惊讶。”

 

Eve憋出了几句话。

 

“Uh，对。我知道那个。她在工作上越线了。但她从来没死。我的意思是，我从来没见过她死掉。”

 

“Oh。”Villanelle听起来有点失望，然后用陌生的语言小声嘟囔了什么。她重重地叹了口气，然后Eve在背景中能听到的电视声被关掉了。

 

“你在哪儿？”Eve对于自己提出了这个问题有些惊讶。有那么半秒钟，她感到突然的恐慌，生怕Villanelle会说“你隔壁。”

 

“在旅馆里。这儿......有特别多紫色。你在哪？既然你不在家的话。”

 

恐惧攥住了Eve。

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“Oh，我最近给你房子打了好多电话。每次都用不同的声音，你知道的，很好玩。你的丈夫每次对你去向的说法都不一样。有时候你在工作，有时候你去度假了，有时候你回娘家了，有时候你根本不住那儿了......”

 

Eve想到Villanelle给Niko打电话的场景，不由地屏住了呼息。

 

“拜托，请不要杀他。”

 

Villanelle从鼻子里喷了口气。

 

“为什么我要那么干？又没人付钱让我杀他？另外他已经没有我想要的东西了。”

 

Eve试着分析这句话。这意味这Niko已经不再拥有Eve了？或者Villanelle不再想要Eve了？

 

“不管怎么样，我身体还没好到那份上呢。现在不杀人。那个非常害怕的医生说，我还需要两周完全不能做任何强度大的活动。不然我的肠子就会撕裂。”

 

这次Eve的确道歉了，她没法控制自己。

 

“太对不起了——很糟糕吗？”

 

Villanelle笑了起来，一个微弱的，充满喉音的笑声。“是的，天哪。看起来就像有人捅了我一刀似的。我再也没法穿比基尼了。”

 

Eve紧咬住嘴唇来避免笑出声，或继续道歉，她不知道哪个更糟。Villanelle安静了下来，然后是长长的寂静。

 

“我以前穿比基尼很好看。”她的语调带着悲伤和若有所思，就好像Villanelle忽然想起来她最好的朋友在夜店被无缘无故地刺死似的。

 

别乱想了，该死的。

 

“好吧。那肯定不是第一次有人试图捅你。”

 

Villanelle啧啧了几声，然后说，“不，很多人尝试过。你是第一个成功的人。干的好。或许我会给你发个证书？你看，那时候我还以为我们要滚床单。我以为你喜欢我。你却捅了我一刀，实在是特别没礼貌，以及疼死了。”

 

Eve闭上了眼睛，但这却在某种程度上更糟了，因为现在她能想象到Villanelle的眼神，和她嘴唇张合的方式......

 

“你打算杀了我吗？”

 

Villanelle停顿了一会儿，然后说，“不。我觉得我可能也想捅你一刀，你知道的，有来有往嘛，但我不是很确定。所以我觉得我们应该先在电话上聊天，然后我才能决定。我又没法通过电话捅你。”

 

“我一点都不想让你捅我。对不起，我不是......我的意思是，我的确喜欢你。我当时没打算捅你的——好吧，我其实是那么打算的，但我那么干了之后立马就意识到我并不想那么做，我只是试着想告诉你，唉我不知道......”

 

电话那端是一声重重的叹气声，然后Villanelle说，“Okay，我累了。而且你说了太多虚拟式时态，我根本没法理解你到底想说什么。你偶然捅了我？你不小心捅了我？”

 

“别这么招人厌。”

 

“你捅了我一刀，但我却招人厌？Okay，okay......”

 

Eve躺回了床上，感觉疲惫极了。“和你说话太累人了。”

 

Villanelle说，“我知道。但至少我没有在工作中越线。”

 

然后通话中断了。

 

***

 

两天后，在新的城市的一个新的旅馆里，Eve正盯着她的手机。

 

她与她之前的工作的联系被完全切断了。Eve甚至不知道他们是否还在追踪Villanelle，或是在钓更大的鱼。

 

她担心他们会在Villanelle......在她身体好到足够可以逃亡之前找到她。在Eve再次找到她之前。

 

这些担忧的组合促使Eve拿起了手机。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你现在安全吗？”

 

Eve能想象到Villanelle耸了耸肩，用一种夸张的方式看向四周的样子。

 

“目前为止是的？我会定时转移的。怎么了，你在担心吗？”

 

Eve叹了口气，然后带点抱怨地说，“是。但我不知道我在担心哪个，你，还是找到你的人。然后，然后......你怎么知道我还没把这个号码给当局?”

 

“因为你喜欢我。”

 

非常简单的一句话。Eve的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

 

“虽然那可能会跨越你的工作界限。”

 

“啊，haha,我不知道这还算不算我的工作了。我觉得我又被炒鱿鱼了。在我违反命令去巴黎和你见面之后。所以我总共因为你被开除了三次。”

 

“啧，第三次不算。你没法被一个不存在的工作炒鱿鱼。”

 

Eve重重地叹了口气。“我不确定，我觉得Carolyn那么做了。”

 

Villanelle嘟囔了几句听不清的话，然后说，“你安全吗？”

 

Eve瞟了眼房间的门。已经上锁了。

 

“我猜是的。取决于你到底会不会过来捅我一刀。”

 

“我不会杀你。我保证过的。”

 

“但你可能会捅我。”

 

Villanelle烦躁地叹了口气，“不知道。我还没决定好。可能不会。因为现在你对我很好，还问我是不是安全。这挺好的。”

 

Eve眨了眨眼。“我本来就是个很亲切的人。通常来说。”

 

“当你没在捅人的时候。”

 

“当我没在捅人......等等，那听起来像是经常发生的事情，而不是，你知道的，一次性事故。”

 

“一个故意的事故。”

 

“一个偶然的事故。”

 

Villanelle小声对自己咕哝了一句“可不是嘛。”然后不再出声。

 

Eve......Eve想知道她在什么地方，她吃饭了没有，她穿的什么衣服，她心脏跳动的节奏，她是否喝黑咖啡，她的声音，尤其是当她......

 

“你想让我怎么叫你？Villanelle还是Oksana？”

 

“Oh！”Villanelle沉吟了一会儿，然后说，“我不介意。你叫我什么都行。”

 

“Oksana更普通一些。”

 

“你想让我普通一些还是不普通？”

 

“天，我不知道。我几乎想让所有事情都变得不一样。”

 

Villanelle笑了起来，然后说，“Oh，亲爱的，我很抱歉。我也是。”

 

Eve揉了揉额头，然后短暂地考虑了下要不要打开电视，提议两人在电话里一起看个电影。Villanelle咂了咂舌头，仿佛保持安静很困难。

 

“我希望你那时能亲我。”

 

Eve长长地出了一口气。

 

“是啊。”

 

 


	2. 矛盾的信号

译者Lofter主页: [stumpfe Axt](http://www.lofter.com/blog/stumpfeaxt)

[Lofter翻译的正文链接请点击我](http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/post/1de04222_ee9b6336)

 

这每天都会发生。

 

Eve最初并没有发现。但她们开始每天通话了。

 

Eve给自己编织了一堆狗屎一样的谎言，关于她其实是在追踪Villanelle的动向的。比如她在监控她。这基本就是监视工作。

（但这并不是。）

 

***

“你今天都干了什么？”

 

Eve对着自己耸了耸肩，挣扎着试图把自己的这一天描述的不那么无聊。

 

“四处走了走。和陌生人聊天。我——嗯，我短暂地想过偷一个人的狗。然后我看了本书。”

 

Villanelle在电话那边Hhhmm了几声，仿佛Eve刚刚在教室里的讨论中发表了一个非常棒的想法，然后她说，“你喜欢狗。”

 

“是啊。你呢？”

 

“我更喜欢猫。”

 

“你当然喜欢猫了。”

 

“是的，但是你不知道为什么我喜欢它们。”

 

“说来听听。”

 

Villanelle沉默了很长一段时间，让Eve快要怀疑她是不是不小心进入了深沉而富有意义的领域，就好像Villanelle马上就要透露她童年那个某只叫做Mr Floofelles的猫被车撞了的悲剧时刻，而她所有的谋杀都能被那个时刻解释似的。

 

Villanelle发出了一声长长的，沉重的叹息，就好像她没法承受一切似的，然后说，“我只是喜欢它们那些小小的爪子”

 

Eve笑了出声，这是她今天的第一个笑容。真是可悲。她最终微笑起来，然后走到了镜子前。她看起来很开心。她想知道Villanelle是不是也一样开心。

 

“你今天干了什么？”

 

“哦，呃……” 背景音是Eve辨识不出来的沙沙声，然后Villanelle说，“我在Primark花了376英磅。”（注：Primark是一个以廉价著称的服装连锁品牌）

 

Eve又笑了起来，她看着自己的眼睛变得明亮，看着她的手是如何穿过她的头发，即便这里除了自己没有别人。

 

“我天……怎么可能？”

 

“我知道，买那么多挺辛苦的。还有……现在我的房间几乎没空余的地方了。”

 

“为什么啊？我的天……那儿的衣服每件最多只有几英镑，你当时在干嘛啊？”

 

Villanelle的笑声总是有些无法预测，而这次她听起来对自己十分满意。

 

“总之，我需要更多内衣，然后……那儿有个导购员在我要求帮忙的时候对我特别粗鲁，所以我等到她在收银台工作的时候拿了一大捧内衣让她一个个包装。我还跑了好几趟，然后让她把它们叠的整整齐齐。我这么做的时候还特别有礼貌。”

 

“你在内衣上花了376英镑？”

 

“在Primark里，是的。我只需要几件，但是……”Villanelle的声音慢慢变弱，好像她对那个情况完全没有责任似的。“她不应该那么粗鲁的。”

 

Eve意识到在通话的某个时候，她坐在了床上，而现在她躺在上面。

 

“内衣质量很好吗？”

 

“不，绝对不是。我打算让旅店拿去给慈善商店。我是个慈善家。”

 

Villanelle的俄罗斯口音在慈善家这个单词的r上面笨拙地弹着大舌音。Eve用一只手捂住嘴来防止笑声被听到。“你是怎么……你怎么会有那么多闲钱？”

 

“我在一些安全柜里放了些现金。以防万一。你呢？你的钱从哪来的？”

 

“神啊，我只是在不断花我的存款。”

 

“你需要钱吗？我有好多钱，如果你需要的话可以给你。”

 

“不，那太……”Eve没法想象假如她从Villanelle那里拿了钱，Carolyn发现了会用什么新的吓人的方法再次炒她鱿鱼。“谢谢你的好意，但是我不确定那是不是个好主意。”

 

“好吧，你可能说的没错。”Villanelle听起来在伸懒腰，然后她叹了口气。“我也不应该给捅我一刀的人钱，这种信号实在太矛盾了。”

 

 

 

Eve不敢相信这个话题已经变成了过时的主题，但看看现在。

 

“我未来没有任何计划包含捅你一刀这个行为。不管你是否给我钱。”

 

 

“没有未来的计划，Ooh，好浪漫啊。”Villanelle拖长的语调没有起伏。

 

“别当个蠢蛋。”

 

Villanelle不怎么高兴地哼哼了声。

 

“为什么你总叫我蠢蛋？我只是简单地存在着，你却不停这么说。”

 

“因为……你就是？”

 

Villanelle从鼻子里喷了一口气。

 

“我只是在试着给你钱而已。Ok，Ok。再见。”

 

通话中断的拨号声非常突然。Eve半是怀疑地盯着手机，然后把手机放在了她的额头上。

 

她在渴望着什么。

 

***

那晚不久后，Eve盯着手机，决定着一些东西。

 

天，这太荒唐了。

 

／我很抱歉我叫你蠢蛋。／

 

没有回信。

 

 

Eve等着。

 

她不断等着。

 

为什么Villanelle总是在她不想要她的时候联系她，却在她想要她的时候永远都不在？

 

因为Eve确实想要她，天，她到现在都不清楚她想要的东西的形状或实质，但它强烈的程度令她害怕。她只是想要些什么。

 

Eve坚定地盯了天花板五分钟，在心里数到三百。

 

她的手机上还是没有新短信。

 

***

有刺耳的噪音突然出现，Eve弹坐了起来，准备抓起她放在床边的玻璃瓶。

 

什么都没发生，没有人出现，她没有面临任何死亡威胁。

 

在半秒钟的困惑消失后，Eve意识到她的手机在振动着，在床头柜上发出响亮的嗡嗡声。

 

“天，你吓死我了。现在……现在几点了？”

 

“Mmmhhm——oh，oh，是挺晚的。三点一刻了。我没注意时间……我泡澡泡了很长时间，而且我没把手机放身边，然后——”

 

Eve抱怨地哼了声，然后把手按在心脏上，试图平缓急促的心跳。

 

“不，没事的，没事的……”

 

两人安静了一会儿。

 

“你为叫我蠢蛋道歉了。人们通常不怎么向我道歉。他们似乎期待着我给他们道歉。如果我不那么做他们就开始生气。”

 

Eve慢慢躺回床上，找寻着被窝的温暖。

 

“好吧，我很抱歉。你只是在展示你的好意。我不知道为什么我会在那会儿叫你蠢蛋。”

 

“因为你也是个蠢蛋。”

 

Eve低声笑了起来，然后对着空荡的房间翻了个白眼。

 

“Okay。无所谓了。”

 

Villanelle没说什么。Eve发现自己想知道Villanelle现在正穿着什么。如果她穿了衣服的话。

 

“好吧，嗯。我现在准备自慰了，所以——”

 

这句话在Eve的脑子里就像天花板上的吊灯砸在地板上似的。

 

“我——”

 

“你也应该试试？非常放松身心的。”

 

“哦天哪你简直太——”

 

“别说任何关于蠢蛋的词，我现在十分不需要任何关于蛋蛋的画面。”

 

Eve脸红了。

 

“好吧，那我现在要挂电话了。”

 

“如果你想的话，可以听的？”Eve能分辨出Villanelle在揶揄她，逗着她玩，但里面有某种潜台词，就好像……

 

问题在于，她特别想那么做。特别想。

 

“不了谢谢。”

 

“Okay，那或许下次吧。”Villanelle的声音在说最后一个字的时候有些微喘，然后——

 

Eve挂断了电话。

 


	3. 道德制高点

译者Lofter主页: [stumpfe Axt](http://www.lofter.com/blog/stumpfeaxt)

[Lofter翻译的正文链接请点击我](http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/post/1de04222_ee9fb24a)

 

两周过去了。

 

从Villanelle说她需要休息起已经过了两周。不可以进行高强度活动的两周。

 

今天开始，谋杀某人可以再次在Villanelle的日程上成为可能。

 

可能今天，Villanelle就会来这儿杀了她。

 

Eve叹息了一声，把头发从松松的马尾中放了下来。一只在她脚边的鸽子咕咕叫了声，被她的动作吓得飞走了。有个人骑着自行车，快速从运河旁的道路经过。

 

或许这就是她在通话里对Villanelle这么小心翼翼的原因。因为有一个狭窄的时间范围，一个机会窗口，来让她说服Villanelle不要来报复。不要找到她后，亲吻她，然后当她们的身体缠绕在一起的时候捅她一刀。

 

Eve快速地喝了一大口咖啡，结果因为太烫，灼伤了她的口腔上部。

 

她正在和一个凶残的精神病玩过家家。Eve让自己的指甲深深嵌入手掌，拼命让自己别忘记这个事实。

 

她手机上今早显示的短信说，我这儿阳光很充足，你那里也是吗？

 

Eve奋力摆脱了Villanelle在BBC天气预报网站上从天气晴朗的概率找到她现在所处位置的画面。

 

这里的确很晴朗。或许Villanelle和她在同一座城市。或许她在下一个角落就会出现，大步走向Eve，坐在她身边，用手臂环绕着她，在她的耳边低语着她在触碰自己的时候会想着Eve，低语着她仍然想亲吻的人依然是Eve，依然是Eve，依然是Eve——

 

Eve猛地站了起来。她把咖啡倒进了运河里，然后把手中的纸杯捏的皱巴巴。

 

 

她今晚应该换个城市。只是以防万一。

 

***

 

问题在于——

 

哈。

 

有不止一个问题。

 

它们其中的一个，就是尽管Eve多么清晰和坚定地提醒自己Villanelle是个精神病，并且声称她享受杀人，她都会在和Villanelle说话时彻底忘掉这些。

 

和她聊天很有趣，Eve向自己承认。即便Eve试着想起有多少被害人。

 

“你今天偷了谁的狗吗？”

 

“不，呃，狗的选择实在太有限。”

 

“你如果穿的像那个女的会很好看，她名字是什么来着......就是偷完狗，然后把狗皮穿身上的那个人？”

 

Eve的大脑高速运转着，然后想到了答案。

 

“Cruella De Vil?”

 

“对！电视上黄金时段全是她，天......”

 

“我不想穿狗皮，我只想撸完狗然后假装它们是我的。”

 

“好吧，我觉得这就是一切的开始，然后一件事接着另一件事，然后不知怎么的你就开始给一只狗剥皮了。”

 

“那糟透了，别那么说。”

 

“相当容易的滑坡效应，我可以向你保证。”

 

Eve咬了大拇指一会儿，想知道她要施加多大咬合力才能把手指咬破。

 

“你今天杀人了吗？”

 

“没。”Villanelle生硬地回答，语气像挥舞的鞭子。“你今天捅了谁吗？”

 

Eve叹了口气。“我也没有。我，呃，我那么问只是因为，你知道的，自从你说你必须休息两周后，两周时间已经到了。”

 

Eve能想象到Villanelle的眼神，带着威胁和好笑的意味。

 

“Aww，你在日历上圈出来了吗？”

 

“因为，你可能仍然想谋杀我。我觉得我至少要注意下日期。”

 

“我说过，我不会杀你的。”

 

“但你可能想捅我？真是令人放松呢。另外......你可能说的是善意的谎言。”

 

“善意的谎言？”Villanelle爆发出一阵笑声。“这个形容简直太可爱了......好吧，我可能在是否想杀你这件事上说的是善意的谎言。你又怎么知道那是不是真的？”

 

Eve耸了下肩。她什么时候变得这么满不在乎了？

 

“我很可能没法知道。”

 

“Mmm......一定很吓人。”

 

“你想念杀人吗？自从Konstantin后杀了别人吗？”

 

“Uhh，有一点。但是我又不傻。我不会只因为好玩而随意杀人，因为在目前的状况下我要是想消失可比以前难多了。另外，我没杀Konstantin。”

 

Eve做了个鬼脸。

 

“Okay，但你确实杀了他。他腹部被你射中了。”

 

“好吧。但你觉得如果我真想杀谁的话会射他们的腹部？而不是头或心脏？他腹部中的弹，有可能都不在胃部，他那么胖。最多是侧腹部。看在过去交情的份上。”

 

“可是......”Eve停顿了一下，有些困惑。“但他已经死了。”

 

“噢。好吧，如果他死了的话，不是我的错。有人在我之后把他做掉了。我射的是他身侧。他当时在市中心，离医院车程只有十五分钟。他应该还活着的。”

 

“Carolyn说不是的。”

 

“那个死女人？你相信她的话？”

 

Eve发现自己在头痛。她知道她在这个世上至少要相信某个人，但上帝作证，别是Villanelle。

 

“是的，我相信。”

 

“Huh？好吧。或许告诉Carolyn那个消息的人在说善意的谎言？”

 

Eve深深地叹息了一声，然后让步了，“可能吧。”

 

“他会活下来的。”Villanelle兴高采烈地说。“最多就是皮外伤。我本来的指令是杀了他。他应该感激我才对。你知不知道他用一根木头砸了我？我有工作上和个人的动机来干掉他，但我还是决定做一个道德高尚的人。”

 

“他为什么用一根木头砸你？”

 

Villanelle停顿了一下，然后说，“Okay，我那时正准备杀他。然后我绑了他的老婆和孩子。然后，呃，我说她的老婆很肥。那可能就是他那么做的原因。”

 

Eve十分想念两人漫无目的地讨论Silent Witness剧情的对话。

 

“我马上要挂了。你能保证今晚不杀我或捅我吗？还是我一晚上都不能合眼？”

 

Villanelle笑了起来。

 

“Eve，我甚至都不知道你在哪个城市，因为你不告诉我！我保证这不是善意的谎言。”

 

“Okay，呃，Bye。”

 

“Bye，Eve。”

 

***

 

Eve整晚还是没睡着。

 

午夜后，她手机屏幕亮了起来。

 

/你看我杀了你吗？/

 

Eve从鼻子里哼了一声。

 

/没有。你想要个小红花吗？/

 

/是的。/

 

Eve不知道该如何回答。

 

十分钟后她的手机屏又亮了。

 

/你还是无时无刻想着我吗？/

 

/你又没给我多少选择。/

 

/很好。/

 

这时Eve就该睡觉了。

 

但她还是回了短信。

 

/我的确无时无刻都在想着你。/

 

/我知道。我喜欢这样。/

 

Eve长长的叹息了一声，她仿佛回到了巴黎的那张床上，上帝作证，她这次会作出不一样的选择。

 

/你还是在自慰的时候想着我吗？/

 

Eve在她发出去的那一刻畏缩了一下，但Villanelle没给她后悔的时间。

 

/不然你觉得我现在在干嘛？/

 

Eve咧嘴笑了一秒，然后脸因为这个想法变得通红。

 

/你在干什么呢，Eve？/

 

/什么都没干。/

 

/我不信。/

 

Eve深吸了一口气，关掉了手机。然后......她的手开始慢慢往下探索。

 

这不是她的错。她只是累了。

 

她的手......在她的想象中，那只手并不属于她自己。


	4. 善意的谎言

译者Lofter主页: [stumpfe Axt](http://www.lofter.com/blog/stumpfeaxt)

[Lofter翻译的正文链接请点击我](http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/post/1de04222_eea6c70b)

 

这样更好玩一些，Oksana觉得。

 

她喜欢和Eve聊天。漫无目的地闲聊。非常愉快。Eve不和她面对面的时候更加放松。在她的经验里，和她说话的人如果面临逼近的死亡威胁，的确很少能说出什么来。Eve也不例外，尽管她在上一次和她见面的时候非常放松。

 

就在Eve捅了她之前。

 

Oksana想起那个场景，就像之前每次那样畏缩了一下。她走到镜子前，拉起上衣检查她的腹部。

 

伤口很丑。Oksana像平常那样诅咒着她下腹部两英寸的疤。它的鲜红色嘲笑着她。

 

她一点都不喜欢被人捅。她有别的伤疤，但是没人能够像那样捅过她。没人能做到捅那么深。

 

妈的，那疼死了。Oksana永远都不打算让它再次发生。

 

更糟的是，她被戏弄了。而她痛恨被戏弄。这比Konstantin出其不意地用木头砸了她还要令人难堪——Oksana那会儿正要杀他。她能理解他想活下去的决心。但是Eve……

 

她保证过她不会杀Eve。她说的时候是真心的，见鬼的。去他妈的。她确实是真心的。

 

Eve刺伤了她。就算她之后试图帮忙也没有用（尽管把刀拔出来一点都不算帮忙，而且还让疤更糟糕了）。一切都没用。Eve戏弄了她。Oksana对此怒火中烧。

 

所以，不和Eve见面更好些。暂时先不见面。只是为了看看她们之间的谈话是什么样的，如果Oksana没有忙着思考什么时候捅Eve一刀最出奇不意的话。

 

是的。她的确有那么一阵儿说的是“善意的谎言”。

 

怎么了？这样才公平嘛。

 

***

 

她在试图表现的好一些。或许，如果她足够努力，Eve会放松下来，然后或许Oksana就能去见她。

 

“你知不知道过度自慰会导致失明？”

 

Oksana露齿而笑，看着旅馆窗户外的行人。

 

“谁说的?那些专家知道什么叫过度吗？我平均下来也就五六次一天。”

 

Eve什么都没说。Oksana的目光跟随着一个看着杀起来会最有趣的年轻男人。

 

“你开玩笑的吧。”

 

Oksana点了下头，然后说，“当然了，但你还花了些时间思考了下，是不？”

 

“只是因为我担心你会得腕管综合症。”

 

“别担心，我每次会换手。我双手通用的。”

 

“得了吧。”

 

“不我认真的！另外，我视力非常好。或许我应该自慰更多一些。”

 

Eve笑了起来。Oksana想象着她的眼神。当自己令她惊讶的时候，她眼睛睁大的样子。

 

她的刀就在梳妆台上面。Oksana看着它，仿佛它会动似的。她想象着使用它时候的声音。

 

“Okay，我们可不可以……少说一些自慰这个单词？这个不怎么有趣。尤其现在还那么早。”

 

Eve的血会沾满Oksana的双手。

 

“好啊，如果你这么想的话？但我的英语词汇里除了自慰，只知道‘打飞机’，这个词实在是——”

 

“Ew，别说了。”

 

Oksana微笑了起来，然后转过身背对着刀。Eve回答的是“Ew”，听起来倒是真心的。“那又怎么样？永远都不说这个话题？”

 

“——不……”Oksana在享受Eve费力地试图让自己听起来无动于衷的努力。“你可以说‘干你自己’，或着——”

 

“Hmm，我喜欢这个说法。你就是这么形容这个过程的？你干你自己吗？”

 

Eve尴尬地清了清喉咙。Oksana意识到她正靠在墙上。她转过身，让自己的前额靠在墙纸上，想象着Eve就在她和墙之前。

 

“我——”Eve听起来正在挣扎着什么，然后突然放弃了。“是的，我有时候会干我自己。”

 

某个场景立马出现在Oksana的脑中，而这次里面没有刀，只有Eve，赤裸着躺在床上，一只手在胸前，一只手在腿间动作，她不断地干着自己，不断动作着，然后她整个人弓了起来，叫着她的名字——

 

Oksana叹息了一声，她现在没在演戏，“那是个很棒的场景，谢谢你。”

 

“Okay，别——”Eve笑了起来，听起来有些慌张，Oksana想象着吮吸Eve的脖子，用牙齿一路咬到她的锁骨。“现在聊这个还太早了，我还有事没处理。”

 

然后Oksana的手会滑到Eve的大腿上，然后把分开它们，然后向下施加压力，然后——

 

“太早了？好吧，不然再晚些我们接着聊这个。去处理你的事吧。”

 

“Bye。”

 

“Bye。”

 

***

 

Oksana喜欢这些对话。在这些对话中，她能组织她的情绪，能感受到除了背叛之外的东西。

 

她感到困难的是这些谈话的之前与之后。

 

很显然，她非常生Eve的气。因为，Eve捅了她一刀？人们做这种事从来不会没有后果。人们如果捅了她一刀，从来不会没有后果。

 

Eve说过她会找到她最在意的东西，然后杀死它们。Oksana对那句话只是不在意地微笑了一下，因为那就像是被一只小鸡崽威胁了一样。

 

除此之外，Oksana爱着什么呢？不存在的。

 

但是，最终她发现她错了，她的确爱着什么。她爱着Eve可能会想要她这个念头，以及有人会像Eve那样清楚知道她所有的前科，却依然想要她。

 

而Eve实打实地捅了这个念头一刀。Oksana的伤口愈合了，但她的自尊仍然在滴血。

 

她想过杀掉Eve的丈夫。但是，那并不能恰当地传达她的想法。另外，他并不重要。

 

Oksana有一个计划。很模糊的计划。她会让Eve想要她。只是想要她。不需要假装，直到Eve放下戒备就好。然后Oksana就会用某种方式捅Eve的那个想法一刀。

 

她对于细节还是很模糊。

 

另外，很烦人的是，Eve的一切依然吸引着Oksana。让Eve变得想要她会很有趣。很火辣。

 

所以她在聊天中演戏。她告诉Eve“善意的谎言”。她假装她和Eve发短信或通话时在触碰自己。而让Eve变湿这个想法……并不是那么毫无吸引力。

 

神啊，她需要找个女人，然后干她。或许那会有助于她更清晰地思考下一步该怎么做。

 

***

 

尽管花了四小时，她最终找到了一个女人。

 

这位女士身高和Eve不一样，但Oksana认为如果她们都在床上的话，这并不要紧。

 

她的发质很棒。Oksana的手穿过她的头发，感觉和Eve的应该一样。虽然不是同一个颜色，但这样勉强也是可以的。

 

“我的名字是Samantha。”

 

Oksana途中瞥了她一眼，发现她的瞳孔颜色也不同。Oksana几乎要放弃了，觉得这没法进行下去。

 

“Okay，okay，我会叫你Eve，好吧？”

 

这几乎不算是个询问，而Oksana对着期待中的疑问回答说，“因为我乐意，好吧？”

 

还是感觉不对。这个Samantha看起来太激动了，不怎么害怕，并且她的笑容和Eve不一样，一切都不一样。

 

唉。算了。她是个女的。她在Oksana的指尖向下探索的时候是湿润的。她发出的叫声，Eve也有可能发出来。Oksana这么觉得。

 

“你能用美国口音说话吗？”

 

这个不是Eve的女人僵硬了一下，然后非常小心翼翼地说，“Howdy？”

 

Okay，okay，这根本不行。

 

Oksana尽可能礼貌地把Samantha赶出了房间，然后躺回了床上。

 

好吧，她还是干她自己好了。无所谓了，她还是一边想着干着自己的Eve一边干自己好了。只能这样了。

 

在这个想象中她不需要那把刀。


	5. 直接的指令

想看更快速的更新请戳译者Lofter主页: [stumpfe Axt](http://www.lofter.com/blog/stumpfeaxt)

 

Eve不知道该怎么办。

 

Niko拒绝和她联系，除了用一个单词回复她发的邮件和短信来让她知道他还活着。

 

这……有些艰难。试图解释她为什么（又一次）因为无法服从直接指令，一个人跑去巴黎而丢了工作。

 

“你和她上床了吗？”他那时不可置信地冲她喊着。

 

“不，天哪Niko，她杀了Bill。我恨她。我捅了她一刀。”

 

但在某种程度上这两种行为一样糟糕。Niko当时看着Eve的眼神就像他从来不知道她是谁一样。但公平的说，Eve也曾对于她是什么样的人十分困惑。自从她躺在巴黎公寓的那张床上，和Villanelle目光相接，看到的只有柔软起就是如此。

 

天，她能感受到痛苦的渴望。她的心脏在疼痛。

 

她想念NIko。她想念毫不费力的舒适感，他臂弯的形状，他在他们狭小的厨房里玩笑式地用臀部撞她时的笑容。

 

她想念Bill。天，每次她想到他就是一阵刺痛。允许Eve在他面前比在Niko面前还要放肆百分之二十的Bill。在迪斯尼卡拉OK里试图同时唱Timon和Pumba的Bill。Bill已经不在了。因为Villanelle。而Eve唯一能做的事却是想着她嘴唇的形状，和她尝起来的味道。

 

Eve应该做些什么。她之前只是在没有方向的空间中乱撞。她应该在安全屋里，或尝试申请工作，或别的什么，但她只是在这里，在这个世界上，等着Villanelle。

 

在这个时间点上，她已经不介意迎来的是一个吻还是一把刀。她能确定的是，等待的过程会折磨死她。

 

***

 

现在天色已晚。事实上，最后一缕阳光刚刚从天空消失，这一天就这么结束了，仿佛它会试着明天再努力更晴朗一些。

 

或许再晚些，Villanelle这么说过。

 

Eve不知道Villanelle整天都在干什么。之前，在那两周的时间窗口里，Eve能想象她在休息，伤口在愈合。她会看些无聊的关于猫和它们小小爪子的youtube视频，或认真学习一门新的语言，或是研究如何用唇膏给人下毒。

 

而现在，Eve一点头绪都没有。身体健康的Villanelle会干些什么？去健身房？幻想着杀人？真的去杀人?Eve猜她在频繁地更换地点，因为神秘的十二使徒不大可能让他们最好的执行人杀了她的上司后到处乱跑。或许她又开始为他们工作了。Eve不知道对于雇佣杀手来说，合同条款都有哪些。

 

Eve的问题列表和她的手臂一样长，但事实上其中只有一个她真正需要答案。

 

你在干你自己的时候还在想着我吗？

 

这是个自恋又糟糕的想法，但Eve每次想到它的时候都感觉自己在发烫和变冷之间来回交替。她们的谈话总围绕着自慰并不是她的错，她几乎能确定那全是Villanelle的责任。提起那个话题的肯定不是Eve。

 

并不是Eve想要听Villanelle那么做。那可不怎么明智。她已经结婚了（很显然）。除此之外，Villanelle可能只是在戏弄她，直到她找到Eve，然后在捅她两刀，一刀为了公平，一刀用来祈福什么的。

 

但Eve仍然想知道她的一切。并且她不知道她下次是否会直接挂断电话，假如Villanelle开始自慰的话。

 

（她不知道Villanelle是会出声还是安静，她不知道她会呻吟还是喊出声。她不知道——）

 

Eve拿起了手机。

 

“晚上好。”

 

Eve清了清喉咙。

 

“你在找我吗？”

 

Villanelle在一段时间内什么都没说。Eve能想象到她咧嘴笑的样子，她把头偏向一边，自信过头的表情。

 

“你想让我这么做，不是吗？你想让我找到你。”

 

“那取决于你见到我时准备对我做些什么。”

 

“你想让我对你做什么？”

 

Eve叹了口气。这样下去她并不会得到她想要的答案。

 

“你自慰的时候还在想着我吗？”

 

“当我干我自己的时候？“

 

“是的，当你干你自己的时候。”

 

“这是个非常私人的问题，Eve。”

 

“我觉得我们已经过了寒暄的阶段了，不是吗？”

 

Villanelle含糊的说了一声“Hmm”，让Eve马上就要因为纯粹的挫折感崩溃了。

 

“你不应该还想着我的。我之前捅了你一刀。”

 

“是，我记得。”

 

长时间的安静。天，Eve想亲眼看到她造成的伤疤，用手指抚摸它，然后亲吻它。

 

“我的确会想着你。”

 

Eve长叹了一声，她没法控制自己。Villanelle故意长长地吸了口气，然后Eve感觉自己的理智只剩下一小缕和现实相连。

 

“那是个非常具体的想象场景。我得给你搜查全身来找隐藏的武器，检查下你是不是把绞丝藏在屁股里什么的。”

 

Eve忍不住大笑出声，她根本隐藏不住她在笑的事实，见鬼的Villanelle，居然能让她笑成这样。

 

Villanelle也笑了起来，听起来对于自己让Eve笑出来这个结果十分开心。Eve又笑了一段时间，然后叹了口气，躺回了床上。

 

“去你妈的。”

 

“Eve，你不应该这么和我说话。我是个非常可怕又危险的人。”

 

“我不管，去你妈的。”

 

Eve能感受到Villanelle嘴角上挑的弧度，她能感受到Villanelle会把她的嘴唇贴在自己的颈窝某处。

 

“你应该干我的。你应该让我干你。我是个非常棒的床伴。”

 

“我相信你。”

 

“你现在穿的什么？”这是个挺突然的问题，Eve怀疑Villanelle原本没打算问她这个。

 

“呃，衣服。”

 

“好吧，这一点都没有建设性。”Villanelle向她抱怨。

 

Eve有些紧张地笑了笑。她感到自己浑身发烫，坐立不安。天啊。她在渴望任何形式的身体接触，或某部分的压力。

 

Villanelle叹了口气，然后说，“那我就只好按照我的喜好想象你穿的衣服了，好吧？”

 

Eve快要没法呼吸了，她必须奋力压制住喉咙后方发紧的感觉。

 

“你——你是不是马上就要——”

 

Villanelle的声音击打着她的鼓膜，随意的程度让她恼怒。

 

“是啊。为什么这么问，想听么？”

 

不。她应该说不。

 

“是的。”


	6. 仅限旁观（听）

译者Lofter主页（更新较即使）: [stumpfe Axt](http://www.lofter.com/blog/stumpfeaxt)

[Lofter翻译的正文链接请点击我](http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/post/1de04222_eeb81298)

 

她今天过的很愉快。

 

在经历了和Samatha差一点滚了床单，忍受她在床上糟糕透顶的表现后，Oksana十分有效率地自己动手解决了问题，然后去了旅店的健身房，把剩余的体力消耗在了跑步机上。

 

然后，她惊喜地发现，那天晚上的前台和Eve说话的口音一模一样。所以她花了一个小时和那个前台接待员聊天，交朋友什么的，你知道的，非常普通的活动，就像Konstantin告诉她的那样。

 

那之后她乘出租车去了市里最贵的饭店（这是她对出租车司机说的原话），然后开始独自用餐，并在过程中一直盯着一对情侣。他们似乎对于她的目光感到特别不适，这点尤其让她感到高兴。

 

而现在，她正站在洗手间的镜子前，一边和Eve聊天，一边用镊子拔着眉毛。

 

当然，Oksana知道她正在干什么。Eve对于Oksana被她吸引这一点感到无所适从。所以Oksana就要把它作为她们之间所有谈话的核心主题。Oksana对于Eve捅了她这个事实感到极其的不适。所以她至少打算享受Eve对于她频繁地提到自慰这个话题的不适。

 

这一切都非常轻松，非常随意。Oksana觉得这次谈话即将就要结束，因为这次首先提到自慰的是Eve，而Eve总在这个话题继续之前就挂断电话。

 

“那我就只好按照我的喜好想象你穿的衣服了，好吧？”

 

Eve在那之后的一段时间什么都没说，而Oksana觉得她确实可以随意想象Eve的衣服。那一点都不重要，因为Eve通常在她的想象中很快就不再穿着那些衣服了。她这次可以描绘出Eve穿着滑雪服的画面，只是为了好玩。

 

“你——你是不是马上就要——”

 

Oksana在镜子里对着自己做了个悲伤的鬼脸，因为她真心不想让这次通话这么快就结束。但她打算演下去。

 

“是啊。为什么这么问，想听么？”

 

Eve一反常态地没有说话。Oksana决定她明天要和Eve进行一场不包含干她自己的愉快谈话，因为她想念之前通话里不怎么拘束的Eve，而不是像现在这样显得不安而严肃。

 

洗手间的灯泡安的有些偏。Oksana往镜子前移动了一下，手里还拿着镊子。

 

“是的。”

 

Oksana眨了眨眼。

 

她……说了什么？

 

Oksana继续眨巴了几下眼睛，然后放下了镊子。

 

“你……你会一直听着？”

 

Eve这次表示同意的速度快多了，就好像第二次“是的”比第一次要远为容易似的。Oksana转身背对镜子，试着决定下一步怎么做。

 

她和人滚床单没有什么顾虑。她不是个过分拘谨的人。性是有趣的事情，不管怎样都是。

 

但……她没料到Eve会同意。不管是现在，还是之后的很长一段时间。

 

“为什么？我以为你……不想听。以防我失明？”

 

这是个有点怂的回答。但Oksana必须反应迅速。她有点想说‘可Eve你已经结婚了，想想你丈夫’，但那会毁了她一直以来和Eve玩的游戏。

 

“但我确实想听。所以你和你的视力都去见鬼吧。”

 

Oksana扬起了眉毛，然后咬着嘴唇来避免笑出声。

 

“你想听，是因为生我的气了？这可不怎么健康。”

 

“这一切都不怎么健康。”

 

Oksana叹息了一声。

 

她还没有准备好在Eve面前表现出脆弱的一面。她很难向自己承认这一点，但这是事实。她想小心行事。

 

但……如果她现在退缩了，就会毁了她的全部游戏计划。

而她的计划会十分有趣。

 

她能演出来的。她以前在比这更奇怪的场合里都演过。

 

“但那会感觉很棒，不是吗？不很健康，但是感觉很棒。”

 

“是的，天——”

 

Eve没有再说下去。Oksana想知道她没说完的句子是什么。她想象着Eve不适感，咧嘴笑了起来。然后她让自己的声音变的更缓，变得更低。

 

“你希望你能在我身边看着我吗？”

 

“去你妈的。”Eve低声说，这近似耳语的回答听起来像在她的喉咙里挣扎。Oksana得意地笑了。然后她用完全正常的声音说，“Ok，先别挂，我得把手机放下才能把文胸脱掉。”

 

Oksana并未真的那么做，只是在电话里保持安静，听着Eve的反应。她的奖励则是一声沮丧的低吟，然后便是模糊的一句‘天哪，天哪……我他妈在干什么啊’

 

Oksana坐在床上，现在一切都变得非常值得享受了。她之前短暂的不适感已经消失。

 

“如果你在这里的话，会看着我吗？还是你会闭上眼睛？”

 

“我不知道，不知道——”

 

Oksana让自己呻吟出声，然后Eve咒骂了一声。她咒骂的方式和以前全然不同，这次她听起来非常投入。Oksana知道Eve开始兴奋了起来。

 

“我觉得你会想看着我的。Mmmph，想做更多的事情。想对我做更多的事情。”

 

Eve发出了一声半是气声的笑声，然后说，“你在干什么？”

 

Oksana看着对面镜子里自己的影像咧嘴笑了一下。

 

“我正在抚摸我的胸，想象那是你的手。你会温柔一些，还是粗暴一些？”

 

“我，神啊，我不知道。”

 

Oksana又呻吟了一声，然后说，“Okay，那我现在想象你会温柔一些，好吧？我觉得你会把你的嘴唇贴在那里。”

 

Eve轻微地呜咽了一声，于是现在又重新回到了危险的领域，因为对于Oksana来说，一个明显的副作用就是，如果Eve正在听她的表演，就意味着Oksana能听到Eve的反应。

 

Okay，这挺火辣的。Oksana吞咽了几次，试图让自己集中注意力。

 

“你喜欢那样吗？”

 

“是的。天啊，是的。”

 

Oksana咬着嘴唇，想知道下一句该说什么。但Eve替她决定了。

 

“你现在穿的什么？”

 

Oksana看着自己。她全套衣服一件不落都在身上，这太荒唐了。她甚至穿了件套头毛衣。

 

“我只穿了内衣。”

 

“你的手在哪里？”

 

“Uh。一只在胸前，一只在……拿着手机？”Oksana差点说了句脏话，这什么见鬼的情况？但现在她能感受到自己身体的反应，而这一切在渐渐脱离她的控制，变得几乎无法承受。

 

Eve再次轻微地呻吟了一声，听起来有些心烦意乱。Oksana能感觉到，她正在慢慢输掉这个游戏。

 

“你的手呢？”

 

“和你的手在同一个地方。”

 

“真的？”Oksana本来没打算让自己的声音提高两个八度的。然后Eve嘲笑了她：“你真的觉得我只会旁听吗？”

 

Oksana在床上躺下，现在她的手真的在的胸前揉捏着，哪怕只是隔着毛衣。她重重地捏了一下。

 

“把那想成我的手，想象我就在那里。”

 

“Fuck，”Eve说，“Fuck。”

 

Oksana咬着嘴唇，然后拉开了裤子拉链，把手伸了进去。天，她已经这么湿了。妈的。

 

“我正在自慰。”她的声音变得沙哑，并且发觉很难再假装自己只是为了听Eve的反应才这么做。

 

“God yes”Eve低声说，“你为我湿了吗？”

 

Oksana之后的呻吟毫无演戏的成分。她让髋部离开床板，试图把裤子往下扯一点来让她手的角度容易一些。

 

“Fuck，Eve——”

 

“别停——”

 

“你在自慰吗？Eve？”

 

“我……我不会告诉你的。”

 

Oksana继续发出低吟，另外，从什么时候起Eve被允许做出这种决定了？

 

“我觉得你就在这么干。”

 

“你想让我这么做，不是吗？”

 

Oksana让两根手指进入自己，然后叫了出声。这一点都不公平，并且这一切将会结束地太快，而她天杀的还在穿着套头毛衣。

 

她十分恼火。

 

“不。我想抚摸你。我想把你含在我嘴里。我想用舌头干你，直到你失去意识。然后我想爬到你身上后骑着你的脸直到——”

 

Eve咒骂了一句，然后呻吟出声，“噢天啊别停，”，妈的，妈的，妈的，妈的，妈的，妈的——

 

“天啊，我想让你进入我，Eve，我想让你狠狠地干我，我想让你在我身边，我想让你用舌头舔我，我想——”

 

“Oh god baby-”

 

在这一刻Oksana再也没法承受更多，然后她的身体弓了起来，长长地呻吟了一声。这是她每次达到顶点时都会发出的高声叫喊，但不同的是这次Eve正在听，这让Oksana觉得自己放弃了所有的秘密。

 

“Fuck， baby，你听起来太棒了，我马上就要到了——”

 

“继续，”Oksana喘着气说，“继续。”

 

Eve发出了一声小小的，像是窒息一般的声音，然后是长长的，粗重的喘息。

她知道Eve达到了最高点。就是现在！Oksana的全身都在冲她无声地尖叫着。就是现在！

 

现在就是Oksana拿起那把刀的时刻。

 

Fuck。

 

Oksana挂断了电话。


	7. 自我照顾

就是现在。

 

现在就是Oksana拿起那把刀的时刻。

 

Oksana挂断了电话，然后把手机狠狠地摔向房间的另一边，以至于手机壳在和硬质表面接触时裂了开来。

 

“Fuck！”她大声喊着，“Fuck！”然后她开始到处乱扔枕头，把被子和床单扯下床，然后掀翻了茶几，打坏了灯，然后——

 

“Fuck。该死的，蠢爆了的——”然后她把那件该死的套头毛衣从身上扯了下来，脱下了裤子。她痛恨她现在还是那么湿，当她把腿稍微合紧一些的时候还是会感受到快感的余波，这感觉太好了，让她甚至觉得疼痛。

 

她最终脱掉了所有衣物，去了淋浴间，把水温调低到她感到尤其不适。她把到放在浴缸的旁边，一直盯着它，就好像那把刀也在盯着自己似的。

 

她的手指用力按压着她腹部的疤，直到它疼痛无比，她想起了那天在她身体上方的Eve，用某种破坏性的方式让她心碎的Eve。

 

她哭了起来。

 

***

 

第二天早上Oksana穿上她最好的衣服，确保自己看起来完美无缺，然后去麦当劳点了十二个巨无霸汉堡。

 

“Uh，我们在十一点半后才供应这个。”

 

Oksana可以轻易杀了这个女人，这个巨无霸拒绝者。她可以跳过收银台，把塑料叉子扎到她眼睛里。她可以把她的头按到油炸机里。

 

“Okay，我会再来的。”

 

看到没，又一次成功地没杀人！Oksana不知道为什么她总被拒绝过上正常生活的机会，既然她这么擅长不杀人的话？她杀人只是因为Konstantin让她那么做的。她只是服从指令而已。那只是工作。

 

Eve不喜欢她是因为她经常捅别人？但Oksana不喜欢Eve，因为她把她有趣的工作夺走了，迫使她离开巴黎和舒适的生活，并且捅了她，见鬼的。Eve做的事比她糟糕多了。Oksana正式决定，她对Eve的生气程度比Eve生她的气的程度多的多。

 

Oksana在电话里呜咽着请求Eve干她的记忆再一次浮现在她脑海里。Oksana紧紧地握住刀柄，绝望地想知道如何捅羞愧感一刀。

 

她很可能听起来蹩脚极了。Eve很可能觉得她听起来蹩脚极了。

 

***

 

当她回到旅馆的时候，那个听起来很像Eve的前台在等她。

 

“Hi，呃，恐怕我们得讨论一下你房间的损坏，今早清洁工——”

 

“我今天退房。我会把损坏赔偿和剩下的房费付清。一共多少？”

 

不是Eve的前台在看到Oksana用现金付清了一千多的账单后眼睛瞪大了。而现在Oksana有了一个计划。

 

“你今天什么时候下班？”

 

Oksana记下了前台的回答，然后离开了。之后她去了图书馆，看了好几本关于自我照顾、精神疾病和正念的励志书。

 

然后她做完了一期数独。

 

她在前台下班的时间回到了旅馆，然后对不是Eve的前台微笑着打了个招呼。

 

“你想为让我订个房间吗？或者我们可以去你的房子？”

 

***

 

看，人们多么蠢。

 

不是Eve的前台带着Oksana回了她家，即便她不知道任何关于Oksana的事，或Oksana打算杀掉她的半成型计划。

 

Oksana关掉了灯，并在给不是Eve的前台脱衣服的时候让她说话。

 

“但……天，你想让我说什么啊？”

 

“说……我害怕你。”

 

不是Eve的女人笑了出来。

 

“好吧，我的确有点怕你。”

 

“Okay，不错。现在说，我想让你干我。”

 

“我确实想让你干我。”

 

“不错，很好，你很擅长这个。Okay，我会叫你Eve。”

 

“好啊，如果你想的话。”Oksana微微挑了下眉毛表示赞同，因为如果有什么是她没法忍受的事，那就是滚床单前关于动机的对话。不是Eve的女人继续说了下去。

 

“我应该叫你什么？”

 

不知怎么的，她没能把假名说出口。

 

“Oksana。”

 

“Oksara？”

 

“不，是Oksana。快说。”

 

这次不是Eve的女人把她的名字发音发的很好，然后在Oksana开始咬她脖子的时候叫的更好了。

 

***

 

不是Eve的女人让Oksana把她的衣服全部脱掉，尽管Oksana一件都没脱。然后她张开了腿。

 

“哦天哪，Oksana，天，求你了——”

 

然后这句话变成了长长的呻吟，Oksana能感觉到自己湿了，因为现在一片漆黑，她可以想象发出叫声的人是Eve。Oksana咬着对方的大腿内侧，然后向腿的中心长长地，慢慢地舔着。

 

“Oh fuck, god, baby, yes-”

 

Oksana抬起了头，“嗯，很好，再多叫我几声baby。”

 

不是Eve的女人这么做了。然后Oksana继续着原来的动作，不断想象着。

 

刀就在她的口袋里。

 

***

 

当不是Eve的女人到达顶点后，Oksana紧紧地握住了刀柄。

 

但她不需要它。

 

“Okay，谢谢你。我现在要走了。”

 

“什么？你难道不想——等等，你为什么要走？”

 

Oksana在出去的路上把一个相框从墙上拔下来，然后把它砸碎在了门框上。但再没别的了，非常自我克制。

 

非常为自己负责。

 

***

 

她走到火车站，坐上了那天最后一班车。当到终点的时候她下了车，走到了车站门口。

 

出租上客区是空的。

 

“好吧。”她叉着腰说。

 

自从她上次联系Eve已经过去了一天多。她对此十分满意。这会让Eve知道她并不需要和她说话，如果她想的话。而她非常不想。

 

她的继续回想起上次的通话，但这次Oksana发现她能更容易地想起Eve发出的声音，Eve的呻吟声，和Eve展现出的脆弱的一面。

 

她想……Oksana不知道她想要什么。她想让Eve——想让Eve干她自己。但或许，当她在场的时候干她自己？她不是很确定。但她每次想到再次和Eve打电话的时候，就会紧张地出汗。这些糟糕的情绪她完全不喜欢。

 

妈的，为什么这在某种程度上比被捅一刀还要糟糕？

 

“现在对于你这样的美女来说是不是有点晚？”

 

Oksana转过身，看到有一个快五十岁的男人，他穿着西服，看着她的眼神像是大脑里全是下流的想法。他冲着她笑了起来。

 

“除非你在寻找客人？”

 

Oksana叹息了一声，然后开心地笑了。

 

至少她现在找到了一个能杀的人。


	8. 空档年

第二天晚上，那个她在电话里和听完Villanelle自慰并做了太多不该做的事的第二天晚上，Eve给Niko打了电话。（她没有把这个行为和她没有和Villanelle通电话的事实联系起来，完全没有）

 

他们在一个月之前的那个几乎升级为争吵的谈话后再没有联系过对方，也就是她从巴黎回来之后。他们互相发过短信和简短的邮件，但从没电话联系过。

 

Eve想知道他是不是很孤单。她自己是的，这是她唯一的借口，而她正紧紧抓住这个借口，不管它多么苍白。

 

Niko正在吃饭，他听起来有些心不在焉，并听起来想要像对待点头之交的人那样对待Eve。

 

“你打算回家吗？或者你还在空档年里？”

 

Eve叹了口气，试着不生气。这是个她必须每分每秒集中注意力才能完成的任务。

 

“你知道我为什么不回家。”

 

Niko干巴巴地笑了几声。“不，但再告诉我一次吧，多好玩。”

 

“你知道的。”

 

“因为她可能出现在家里然后把我的老二切下来？对，那简直太棒了，Eve，特别有助于我晚上睡眠。”

 

Eve咬紧了牙。

 

“天，Niko，你到底想要什么？如果她觉得我和你在一起……她没有对你做什么的唯一原因就是她认为你对我不重要。”

 

“Hmm，特别方便，是不是。”

 

Eve叹息了一声，捂住了眼睛。这不是她的错，但似乎又全都是她的错。她听着她丈夫咀嚼的声音。

 

“不管怎么样，”他说，“你没有她的消息对吧？这个你捅了一刀的杀手？或许你杀了她。当他们找到她的尸体的时候，你就可以回家了。”

 

“我现在还不能回去。”

 

“拜托……”Niko带着嘲笑的语气说，“你说她对你非常痴迷，那你现在还告诉我如果她还活着的话，一个月都没联系你？”

 

“呃，我的确捅了她。或许她不再痴迷我了。”

 

“我不确定精神病人会就这么善罢甘休。”

 

Eve能记起Villanelle在说“我可能说的是善意的谎言”的时候每一个音调听起来是什么样的。

 

“Eve，她联系你了吗？”

 

当她没有回答的时间越来越长的时候，Eve能想象到Niko的脸也越拉越长。

 

“是的。”

 

Niko说，“是什么啊？你……什么？”

 

“是的。”

 

“是的，指的是她联系你了？”

 

“是的。”

 

Niko大笑了起来，这是个完全不带感情的笑声。

 

“什么时候的事？她什么时候联系你的？当局对此做了什么？你安全吗？”

 

“我……我不觉得她想杀我。”

 

“她什么时候联系你的？”

 

Eve闭上了眼睛。这听起来很疯狂。这的确非常疯狂。

 

“大概三周前。”

 

“三周前？”Niko骂了句脏话。“三周前，她干嘛了？给你打电话了？你在你衣柜里发现她了？上帝啊，他们有什么对策吗？MI6，还是MI5？谁负责这类事情？”

 

“我还没告诉任何人。她不知道任何关于我的事情，或我在哪儿。我也不知道她在哪里，所以没必要告诉他们。”

 

Niko再次咒骂了一句，“Eve，听听你自己说的话。你他妈到底在干什么？”

 

她不知道这个问题的答案。

 

“我需要不断和她通话。”

 

“为什么？天啊，为什么？她以杀人为生，你是想让你自己丢掉性命吗？”

 

“她不会杀我的。”Eve不知道这份确定是从哪儿来的，但她本能地感觉到这是真的。“至少现在不会。”

 

“你是说……你他妈疯了吗？你在哪里，我要去接你，然后我们要上报这件事，去安全屋躲起来，然后——”

 

Eve从鼻子里喷了一口气。她本没打算这么做，但就这么发生了。Niko突然不出声了。

 

“安全屋没用的。如果她想杀你的话，你逃不了的。”

 

Niko再次低声而充满愤怒地问了一遍，“Eve，你在哪儿？”

 

“我没事，Niko。这样对我们俩都安全。”

 

“Eve，你在哪儿？”

 

她叹息了一声。

 

“我不会告诉你的。”

 

***

 

很显然，他们的通话进行的顺利极了。

 

Eve觉得她从现在起可能会躲着执法人员。如果Niko联系了他们的话（而他作为一个神志正常的人，完全有权利那么做），并解释了情况，他们会介入吗？

 

是的警官，我的妻子捅了一个危险的精神病一刀，现在她离家出走了，然后那个精神病一直在和她通话，但我妻子拒绝上报或做任何保证她安全的事，所以拜托你帮我找到她吧。

 

他们或许会认为Niko疯了，不予理会，或至少在浪费他们的时间。或许。

 

但如果他和Carolyn联系上了的话……

 

Eve并不知道Villanelle现在在哪儿。她能感觉到她还在英国，但除此之外毫无头绪。她又不会去找Villanelle，她们又不会有规律的见面。Eve不知道她能不能应付的了面对面的接触。

 

Eve几乎能想象到Carolyn的表情。如果她发现Eve和Villanelle在定时通话的话。

 

那绝不是个很好的表情。

 

***

 

这只是打电话而已，天啊。Villanelle并没有暂停通话到处去捅人。那只是谈话而已。多数情况下，Eve只是在听。这样有什么危害吗？

 

（哦天哪，她到底听了些什么啊。）

 

她现在就能给自己编一堆狗屎一样的谎言。比如她只是在和Villanelle建立纽带。比如这是个精巧的圈套来让Villanelle再次信任她。女王和国家作证，Eve一边听着电话里的Villanelle的声音一边自慰，那确实糟糕，听起来见不得光，但她向上帝保证，工作永远是第一位的。

 

但那全都是胡扯。

 

***

 

Eve三天没有联系Villanelle。Villanelle也三天没有联系她。

 

第四天早上，Eve屈服了，然后一边想象Villanelle在听，在看着她，一边触碰着自己。

 

她到达最高点的速度过于快了。见鬼的，她一点都没法忍受了。Eve能感受到自己强烈的渴望。再次看到Villanelle的渴望。再次听到她的声音，那些小小的喘息声，呻吟声，她一遍遍说fuck的方式，天啊我想让你进入我，我想让你狠狠地干我——

 

Eve猛地坐了起来，然后去洗了个凉水澡。

 

她试着记起那个满是血迹的医院病房。她试着记起躺在床上苍白没有生命的Frank的尸体。她试着记起Bill，天啊，Bill。

 

她应该上报当局。

 

Eve伸手去拿手机。

 

屏幕上已经有一条短信等着她了。

 

/你想知道我在哪儿吗，Eve？这样你就能过来找我了？/

 

 

 

 

译者 Lofter 主页 : [stumpfe Axt](http://www.lofter.com/blog/stumpfeaxt) <http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/>


	9. 通常的前戏

 

/你想知道我在哪儿吗，Eve？这样你就能过来找我了？/

 

Oksana按了发送键，然后躺回了床上，对自己十分满意。

 

对于她来说，判断其他人的感受并不是那么直接了当。Oksana听说过共情这个说法，但得出的结论是它比较适合其他人。她需要时间来想清楚别人的情绪如何。她最终会理解那些情绪，但她需要时间和空间，如果是某些特别复杂的情况的话，有时还需要纸笔，尤其当他们不在她面前把情绪都展现在脸上时，这么做更难了。

 

Oksana过于忙于应付自己的问题，以至于她没能集中精力考虑Eve的感受。

 

***

 

事实上，Oksana在她们最后一个通话三天后的晚上才有动力思考Eve的感受。

 

这是挺不错的一天。Oksana到的早了些，入住了一个旅馆，在海滩边散了会儿步后才想起她特别讨厌沙滩和其象征的意义。然后她去购物。

 

她把买的东西放回旅馆后再次出去了，然后坐在沙滩上试图读一本小说，因为那是人们通常会做的事情。但小说从来不怎么吸引她，所以她只是盯着海浪，和一堆漂亮的小船在河口随着波涛起伏。

 

Oksana觉得她可能正在试着过一种不一样的生活。她可以每天都做这些事。她可以在日落时坐在沙滩上看海。

 

这……并不特别糟糕。

 

许多雨燕在她面前飞过。它们也不很糟糕。下午的阳光在水面上跳跃着，这挺好的，Oksana喜欢这样。

 

一对情侣坐在她旁边的长凳上，大声讨论今晚他们打算吃什么，他们上次去的餐馆和哪个餐厅的牛排煎的过熟之类的。他们简直讨人厌。Oksana想象着坐在他们之间，和切哪条动脉会让他们死的更快。然后她离开了，走的时候冲他们微笑了一下。

 

她回到了旅馆，对那个长相和声音都不像Eve的前台（因为前台是个男人）打了声招呼，然后回到了房间。

 

Konstantin正坐在她房间里唯一的椅子上。

 

Oksana对他扬起了眉毛，然后微笑了起来，因为她知道触手可及的地方有许多武器，同时他既没有胆量，也没有动机杀她，尽管他手里正拿着枪。

 

“哦，hello。”

 

“Hello Villanelle。”Konstantin平板地说，冲着她那堆购物袋里的新衣服示意了一下。“你打算开一家自动贩衣店吗？”

 

“一家什么？”Oksana皱起了鼻子。Konstantin叹了口气，看起来已经累了。

 

“那是个……我等你的时候在一篇文章里看到的，人们会搭一个临时的商店，然后有人去买东西什么的。这貌似挺流行。”

 

Oksana耸了耸肩。她的知识范围涵盖许多东西，但那听起来不像她值得大费周章了解的概念。

 

“哦，没有计划。你怎么找到我的？”

 

”因为我很聪明。“

 

Oksana大声笑了起来，把她手里的书扔到了床上。她背靠着墙，把鞋子从脚上踢掉。

 

“好吧，okay，你很聪明。你难道不想用你思考过程来打动我吗？”

 

Konstantin长长地看了她一眼。Oksana咧嘴笑了，见到他的感觉不错。

 

“你瘦了。”

 

“我瘦了是因为我正处于多个枪伤的恢复期。”

 

“Ah。所以我那会儿帮了你个忙？”

 

Konstantin的手在枪柄上收紧了，但Oksana知道他只是在虚张声势。

 

“你杀了个人。那就是我找到你的方式。你有种非常独特的风格。”

 

Oksana冲他行了个煞有其事的鞠躬礼，然后打手势让他继续。

 

“接着说。”

 

Konstantin叹了口气，然后用手支撑着下巴，看起来很疲倦。

 

“你杀了个人。我知道你不会在同一个城市继续逗留，因为你知道有人一定会在找你。你以前提过你想来这里，而这儿和谋杀发生地又那么近，所以我猜你会来。我在最昂贵的旅馆门外等着，然后看见了你。我在最贵的房间里等你，然后你就来了。”

 

Oksana撅起了嘴，“Okay，你说的我好像很容易预测。”

 

“你的确很容易预测。”

 

Oksana第一次皱起了眉。

 

“所以你来这儿是因为……你还是想让我杀你？你在试图自杀吗？”

 

Konstantin笑了起来。

 

“Irina让我替她向你打个招呼。她想知道你是不是在练习。我不知道她指的是什么。”

 

“告诉她闭嘴。”Oksana咧嘴笑了，然后说，“她很机灵，你确定她是你的孩子？你的老婆没有出轨？”

 

“没有。”Konstantin无动于衷地说。Oksana做了个鬼脸。

 

“嗯，她的选择一定非常有限。”

 

“Okay，”Konstantin站了起来，“你不想知道我为什么在这儿吗？”

 

Oksana耸了耸肩，“我猜你最终会说的，在——”她用手示意了下他们两个，“通常的前戏之后。”

 

Konstantin平静地看着她。

 

“最近十二使徒有些人事变动，出现了新的领导。他们想让你回来工作，并且认为似乎只有我才能管的了你。”

 

Oksana扬起了眉毛。

 

“Aww，真不错。那让你觉得你很特别吗？”

 

“你的假期过的足够愉快么？在这儿呆够了么？因为现在你的假期结束了。”

 

Oksana张开了嘴，几乎要说这不是个假期，我正处于刀伤的复健期。但她突然想起来Konstantin不知道Eve捅了她一刀。她以前过于习惯于Konstantin什么都知道，以至于她几乎说漏了嘴。

 

然后她说，“不，我的假期还没结束，我还没晒够阳光浴。”

 

Konstantin伸手准备递给她一张明信片。Oksana感觉她的血液沸腾了起来，因为她的确喜欢她的工作，尽管她不该这么感觉的。

 

“我们需要你杀了她。”

 

“谁？”

 

“你的女人。你的粉丝。Eve。”

 

Oksana接明信片的时候差点失手把它掉在地上，差点暴露了她整个计划。

 

“Eve？”

 

“对。她知道的太多的了。你能办到吗？我们定位她有些困难。她躲了起来，但我觉得你可以找到她。”

 

Oksana从他那拿走了明信片。她能感觉到Konstantin在观察她。

 

“我们可以派另一个人去，如果你不想动手的话？或者派个人和你一起去？”

 

Oksana给了他一个大大的微笑，说，“不，没事的。我可以办到。”

 

Konstantin冲她点了下头，然后他的食指威胁式地戳到了她鼻子下面。

 

“别搞砸了，不然有人会把你的皮剥下来，我保证。新的领导……非常有效率。”

 

Oksana简单地点了点头。

 

“Okay，bye。”

 

“别忘了你唯一能活下去的方式是为我们工作。”

 

“Okay okay，再见。”

 

“别忘了我们可以重新监视你。”

 

“好的，好的，bye。”

 

Konstantin离开了。Oksana盯着明信片。

 

她必须杀了Eve。

 

那个明信片回瞪着她。

 

***

 

Oksana花了一整晚在纸上写写画画。

 

Eve有一个丈夫。Eve会认为Oksana痴迷着她。Eve知道她由于嫉妒杀了Anna的丈夫。Eve会想保护她的丈夫。

 

所以她不会回家。

 

Eve在巴黎违反了她上司的直接命令。她说她被炒鱿鱼了。所以她很可能和Carolyn没有保持联系。

 

十二使徒已经在找Eve，但没找到。Eve一定很聪明。Oksana短暂地微笑了一下，她喜欢这个结论。

 

Oksana有Eve的手机号码。十二使徒一定不能知道这个。因此她有了一个优势。

 

她叹了口气，接受了她必须思考人际关系的事实。

 

Okay，Eve想知道关于她的所有事情。以及Eve想在电话里听着她干她自己。而Eve……享受那个过程。Oksana能听出来。

 

她的全身变得忽冷忽热。在她的记忆里，刀伤和高潮相隔不过几分钟。

 

Oksana不会找到Eve的。但有可能Eve会来找她。

 

Oksana拿起了手机。

 

/你想知道我在哪儿吗，Eve？这样你就能过来找我了？/

 

 


	10. 一个小小的担忧

这样你就能过来找我了？

 

Eve感到她的心脏停跳了一拍，紧接着疯狂地加速。

 

当局。她会上报当局。

 

如果她能提供更多的信息会更好。

 

（Eve能在脑海里描绘出Villanelle的手指，和她打出那行信息时得意的微笑。）

 

（Eve能听到Villanelle的呜咽声和那些细碎的叫声，当自己拒绝告诉Villanelle她是否在自慰时沮丧的声音。）

 

（妈的。）

 

/你怎么知道我不会告诉当局你在哪儿？/

 

（Eve想象着亲吻她，想象着一把刀插进自己的肋骨的同时，Villanelle的手指滑进她的双腿之间。）

 

/如果你想的话可以啊。但我只会在他们来的时候杀了他们。/

 

/但你不会杀我？/

 

/我想对你做其他事情，Eve。/

 

Eve深吸了一口气，把手机放到了床上。

 

这简直一团糟。这太他妈糟了。

 

但她没办法控制自己。

 

她重新拿起了手机，手指在屏幕上游移不定。

 

她犹豫的时候，Villanelle再一次发来了信息。

 

/我想让你对我做其他事情。/

 

Eve迅速吞咽了一下，然后开始打字。

 

/你在哪儿？/

 

然后Villanelle告诉了她。

 

Eve不知道该说什么，然后Villanelle发来了另一条信息。

 

/明天之前来，okay?/

 

***

 

在疯狂上网搜索了一阵后，Eve坐上了火车。

 

Villanelle一定会在某个公共交通无法到达的地方。她到之前得经过四次转车和一次出租车，并且会是晚上了。

 

Eve在搜索旅馆的时候用掉了她套餐里更多的流量，并且在看到旅馆的价格时大声骂了句脏话。坐在她对面的情侣不赞成的看了她一眼，然后她举起手表示抱歉。

 

对不起，我的精神病患者想让我破产的同时杀了我。

 

她叹息了一声，预订了她能找到的最便宜的旅馆，然后把头仰靠在座椅上，试着放松。

 

哈。

 

她甚至不知道在她死之前Niko还有没有时间和她离婚。

 

太蠢了。蠢爆了。

 

***

 

在转了两次车后，Eve睡着了，但她睡得非常断断续续，并且每隔几分钟醒一次，来确保她没有坐过站，以及她还活着。

 

她拿起了手机。

 

/为什么你在Rock？你知不知道那儿有多贵？/

 

/但那儿很不错。我一直都想去Rock。/

 

/但在学校假期去？/

 

/我不知道你什么意思。但好吧，Eve，和你聊天很愉快，明天见。/

 

她就这么被打发了。

 

见鬼的她要气死了。

 

/哦等等，你意思是说假期价格会变高？没事我会给你些钱，okay bye。/

 

Eve想杀了她，她确定她会杀了Villanelle，然后被Villanelle杀掉，会把她按到墙上不断亲吻她，只为了让她闭嘴，不停地亲吻和抚摸她，因为她高潮的时候听起来那么脆弱，而Eve会做任何能够让Villanelle变成那样的事，让她再次呻吟出声。

 

她深呼吸了一次，然后咬住自己的嘴唇。

 

这会是个漫长的旅途。

 

***

 

当她到达的时候，旅馆依然贵的可怕。她并不能责怪业主看到她时的表情，因为她看起来疲惫极了，并且感到燥热，还有其他当你思考自己即将到来的死亡时会表露出的其他一些东西。

 

Eve找到一家仍然在营业的餐厅，吃了半个馅饼，同时记起了上次她吃馅饼的时候发誓再也不会有下次。之后她洗了个澡，准备睡觉。

 

她的房间很小，十分安静。门可以锁上，但那不够。不足以阻止Villanelle。

 

另外，Eve向自己承认，如果Villanelle来敲她的门，她很可能只会打开它。

 

***

 

她觉得她不应该睡觉。她可能明天就会死。她应该趁机把握好最后那些清醒的时刻。

 

有趣的是，现在死亡的概念已经变成了不太重要的担忧。这让Eve记起了她即便知道自己乳糖不耐受，依然还会吃了太多冰激凌的时候。

 

她疲惫极了。

 

Villanelle可能离她只不到一英里。

 

这……并不是个非常糟的想法。她本该对此产生恐惧的，但她并没有。

 

Eve在她快要睡着的时候终于停止了欺骗自己。

 

那是个很不错的想法。

 

***

 

有声音传来。有声音——为什么会有噪音？为什么它还在响？为什么——

 

Eve咒骂了一句，然后在枕头底下摸索，直到她找到了手机。她没多加思考就按下了通话键，然后把手机贴在耳边，重重地躺回了床上。

 

“我刚在睡觉呢，你这个招人厌的家伙。”

 

“我知道，我想把你叫醒。我睡不着，太无聊了。”

 

Eve嘟囔了一声，然后眯着眼瞟了下屏幕，凌晨三点十四分。

 

“你三点十四把我叫醒就因为你觉得孤单？”

 

Villanelle停顿了一下，然后小心翼翼地说，“我说的是我觉得无聊。”

 

“我本人那么有娱乐效果吗？”

 

“不。”Villanelle叹了口气，Eve能想象到她在电话那头耸肩的样子，就好像她也搞不懂似的。

 

之后是很长一段时间的寂静。

 

午夜后的通话总是有某种特质……Eve感到暖和，但想要更多的温暖。

 

“为什么我那么喜欢你？”

 

这句话没经过Eve的大脑就出了口，但那是事实。Eve感到她只能挥舞着真相作为武器来面对她愈发奇异的人生。

 

Villanelle很长时间都没有说话，Eve紧紧攥着手机，几乎都要睡着了。

 

“Anna以前也会说类似的话。她以前常说，‘我希望我没那么喜欢你’”

 

Eve嘟囔了一句，“但你实在讨厌地可爱。”

 

“但Anna讨厌喜欢我的感觉，你——”Villanelle没有说下去，然后用另一种语言叹息着说了些什么，而她说那些话的方式让Eve觉得，Villanelle也正躺在床上，也想要更多的温暖。

 

“我不讨厌喜欢你的感觉。天，我享受喜欢你的感觉。”

 

“我也喜欢你。”这句话像是耳语，就像Eve能够触碰到她……

 

她是个凶残的精神病。Eve试着让自己记起这一点，但那就像水中的鱼一样，清晰可见，但从不在她原先以为的地方。

 

“我是说，我觉得我可能讨厌我享受喜欢你的感觉，但……你得透过好几层才能到达讨厌的那部分。”

 

Villanelle轻轻地笑了，“好吧，因为我讨厌地可爱。”

 

Eve微笑了起来，然后忽然说，“我希望我上次亲了你。”

 

“我也是这么希望的。”

 

然后是长长的寂静。Eve能听到Villanelle的呼吸声，神啊，她想要……她想要不可能的事情。

 

“我该睡了。你也应该睡会儿。”

 

Villanelle发出了一声模糊的哼声作为回答，几乎听不见。Eve感到自己在微笑，她的心脏在渴望着……某些东西。

 

“Goodnight。”

 

“Goodnight baby。”Villanelle轻声说。这句话迅速嵌入了Eve的心脏，比任何一把刀都快。


	11. 不明智

第二天早上，Eve醒来的时候发现手机上有一组GPS坐标。

 

她抱怨了一声，因为当然事情不会那么简单。她记不清上次不用折腾的时候是哪年了。

 

Eve洗了个澡，试图思考她在过去哪个时间点能够改变已经发生的事情。在某一个时间点她一定做出了某个可以改变的选择，然后一切都会变得不一样。

 

她觉得现在她没有了选择。就像自由落体，不停的在想什么时候会砸到地上，以及会有多疼。

 

当她穿衣服的时候，Eve意识到她的手机上出现了一条新信息。

 

/我觉得你可能会想看看乡村风景。/

 

Eve骂了句脏话。

 

***

 

三小时后，她在过于炙热的阳光下挣扎着爬着山。

 

她会为了这些完全不必要的锻炼杀了Villanelle。Eve这次真的会杀了Villanelle，她会抄起一根该死的木头砸她，Konstantin当时的想法完全正确。

 

她讨厌乡村风景，因为它总是意味着一堆大型动物，打高尔夫的人，和花粉。

 

Eve连续打了三个喷嚏，然后骂了句脏话。她生气的程度甚至已经让她没法继续担心爬上山顶后可能发生的事。上帝作证，只要她能在死前至少当面叫Villanelle一次蠢蛋，她就没有任何遗憾了。

 

“去死吧！”她冲一只蜜蜂吼了一句。因为那只蠢货蜜蜂试着往她脸上飞，然后这就是她，Eve Polastri，试图挥拳揍一只蜜蜂的时刻。

 

她没打到。

 

Eve一屁股坐在了地上。神啊，她需要喝点什么。

 

她拿起了手机。

 

/我得警告你，我今天极其生你的气。/

 

回信快的像一道闪电。

 

/你带武器了吗？我喜欢你以为你马上就要杀了我的想法。/

 

/没有，但我要气死了，还对花粉过敏。/

 

/好吧，拜托别对着我打喷嚏。/

 

Eve叹了口气，然后深呼吸了好几次，试图让自己冷静。

 

离山顶可能只要五分钟的路了。她可以做的的。

 

***

 

她到山顶的时候感到晕眩。

 

该死的，这就是她喜欢城市的原因。因为城市没有山丘。

 

Eve把汗从眼睛上方抹走，然后叉着腰看向四周。

 

一个人也没有。

 

她检查了下手机上的坐标，这绝对就是那个地点没错。坐标所在地是一块大石头。Eve坐在上面，等待着。

 

/我到了。你在哪儿？/

 

/为什么你不害怕我？/

 

Eve叹了口气，扫视着四周来寻找灵感。

 

/我的确害怕你，但我还有其他的情绪在互相斗争。/

 

/或许你应该再害怕我多些的。你跑过来和一个连环杀手见面，就因为我让你来。那一点都不明智。别那么做。/

 

Eve没有多余的能量来应付短信了。她给Villanelle打了电话。

 

“Hello Eve”

 

“Hello，蠢蛋，多谢你在这种热的要命的天气让我爬上这个该死的山。我刚刚试着揍一只蜜蜂。去你妈的。”

 

Villanelle从鼻子里喷了一口气，然后笑了起来，“Okay，或许我应该害怕你才对。你至少喜欢那儿的风景吧？你看，很不错的。”

 

Eve用手撮了撮脸，然后认真地打量了一下四周。

 

天空是蓝的。海也是蓝的。她所处的山丘在入海口边缘，有一艘精致的帆是红色的船正往上游行驶。海岸围绕着山丘，她右边是金色的沙滩，目光所及之处有一道狭窄的沙岸一直延伸到内陆。

 

海湾对面是一排漂亮的屋顶，坐落在金色栗色混合的海岸线边缘。Eve能看到小到模糊的人影走动，在宽阔的沙滩上遛狗。

 

她的视野范围内要么是明亮的蓝色，绿色，就是金色。Eve虽不是艺术家，但某个真正的艺术家可能会在这里找到灵感。

 

她叹了口气。

 

“是啊，挺棒的。风景不错。”

 

“看到没？值得你爬一趟山吧。”

 

“不，一点都不值得。”

 

Villanelle又一次笑了起来，然后语气随意地说，“顺便说下，我能看到你，Eve Polastri。”

 

她的心跳忽然加速，开始恐慌起来。Eve迅速站了起来，看向四周。仍然空无一人。

 

“你……你在哪儿？”

 

Villanelle大笑了起来，然后说，“Oh，我在河对面。这儿很棒，不是吗？这里叫骆驼湾，我完全不清楚这个名字是哪儿来的。”

 

什么？

 

“什么？”

 

“骆驼湾，听起来挺好笑的是不？这儿又没骆驼。”

 

“不……你他妈什么意思？你在河对面？”

 

“哦，你看，我想见你，但又不能太靠近你。以防你把我错认为一直蜜蜂。”

 

“你是在……”Eve意识到她几乎在大声叫喊。现在这里刚来了一对情侣在享受风景，他们正奇怪地看着她。Eve把声音压低到几乎像是耳语。

 

“你他妈在逗我吗？我在手机上下了一个该死的GPS应用，把我导航到珠穆朗玛峰顶，就为了你能看我一眼？你他妈到底是怎么能看到我的？”

 

“Oh，我有望远镜。”

 

Eve差点没把手机扔海里。

 

“你能看到我？那你能看到这个吗？”

 

Eve动作夸张地冲着对岸比了个中指，她一点都不想理会那对情侣投过来的目光。

 

“去你妈的！去你妈的！”

 

Villanelle开心地叹息了一声。

 

“Oh，我想你了。快看，你能看到我吗？我在沙滩上，专门为你来的。哪怕我痛恨沙滩。看，我在冲你挥手。”

 

Eve盯着对岸，的确有一个小小的人形，根本无法和沙滩上其他人区分开，除了她正在挥手的事实。

 

Eve坐回了石头上，感到疲惫极了。

 

“操。”

 

“我很乐意你对我那么干。”Villanelle诚实地说。Eve叹息了一声。

 

“那么，我到这儿的目的是什么？”

 

“哦，我给你在那块石头底下留了些钱，如果你需要的话。我之前和你说过的。如果你不想要可以不拿。”

 

Eve掐着自己的鼻梁。

 

“这……一般人不这么办事的。”

 

“为什么你还在假装你是一般人，Eve？不管怎么样，你不想要可以把钱留在石头下。我现在要走了，另外，你想不想让我给你偷只狗？这儿有好几只。”

 

“不，谢谢你。”

 

“Okay，再见。”

 

Eve叹了口气，把手机短暂地按在了额头上。然后她检查了下石头底下。那儿的确有一个信封，看起来相当厚。

 

她拿起了信封。因为，见鬼的，为什么不呢？既然现在已经这样了？

 

她的手机再一次响了起来。

 

“怎么？”

 

“Hello，对不起，刚才看到你太激动了，结果忘记我给你打电话的原因了！Konstantin还活着，挺有趣的。另外他给了我下一份工作，就是刺杀你。所以我得决定下一步怎么办。Goodbye，Eve。下回见。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

译者 Lofter 主页 :  <http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/>


	12. 不良影响

这个叫做Padstow的小镇非常不错。

但是非常拥挤。

另外，这儿……到处都是狗，人，小孩，还有噪音。以及色彩明亮的塑料铲子。

一个穿着红色裤子的男人在她面前径直走过，让Oksana猛然停下了脚步，他完全没有个人空间的概念，或基本的礼貌，或任何不会让他在见鬼的人行道上被杀的自知之明。

Oksana意识到她在自己内心独白里骂的脏话比以前多了。

“Oh Eve”她低声说，“你真是个不良影响。”

如果Padstow荒无人烟的话，或许她会更喜欢这里一些。

她挥手吓走了一只正准备偷一个小孩冰激凌的海鸥。那个孩子抬头盯着她，而Oksana耸了耸肩。

“他妈的警醒一点，okay？”

孩子的父母把小孩往远离她的方向拉了过去，并瞪了她一眼。Oksana往他们离开的方向走了几步。

“怎么，你更乐意我穿着红裤子或橡皮靴吗？”

四周的人在低声谈论她。

Okay，她不想在Padstow呆下去了。

Oksana非常小心，非常有条不紊地没有杀任何人，然后返回脚踏渡轮，准备回Rock。

***

她回去的时候，又一次去了海滩坐在长凳上，但这次她没有带书，因为她一旦发现某些东西不管用，就再也不会尝试了。

她深深地吸了口气，然后叹息了一声。

她曾经对Anna有相似的感觉。而她痛恨那时的每一分每一秒。

Oksana……正在对Eve示好，是因为利用Eve巨大的好奇心是让她最快束手就擒的方式，哪怕知道她在送死也会来。

又或者，Oksana对Eve示好只是因为她喜欢Eve。

Oksana没法区分两者，感到沮丧极了。

她的个人生活现在完全和工作一致了。她之前想要杀掉Eve，而现在，她的工作（让她回到过去完美声生活的直通车）也需要她杀了Eve。这太完美了。

除了一点，那就是这些都不是真的。因为她再也不确定她是否想杀Eve了。主要原因是，如果她那么干了，她就再也没法和Eve玩她有趣的游戏了。

Oksana甚至不确定她是不是还想捅Eve一刀了。她只想……oh。

她攥紧了拳头，然后用力砸了自己大腿一拳。

她想要毁掉Eve的生活。但……客观的说，她大概已经做到了。

另外，Oksana现在想要继续毁掉Eve的生活，同时还想让Eve对此感到高兴。

她叹了口气，然后闭上了眼睛，她记起手指穿过Eve发丝的感觉，还有Eve说出baby这个词时的尾音。

她不想停下。她想要永远把这一点微不足道的平静保持下去。她想不停地惹Eve生气。她想在半夜把Eve从睡梦中叫醒。她想象着Eve尝起来是什么味道，她想知道Eve尝起来是什么味道。

Oksana不情愿地承认，或许她现在喜欢Eve的程度已经超过了实用或理智允许的范畴。尽管她腹部的伤口才愈合，尽管Eve毁了她的生活。或许她喜欢Eve，正是因为这个。

一个蜜蜂从Oksana的面前嗡嗡飞过。她想象着Eve用超级缓慢的反射弧试图揍一只蜜蜂的场景，然后微笑了起来。

好吧。她不想杀Eve。但或许她会不得不那么做。当然，她会感到遗憾，但Oksana明智地意识到，这可能是十二使徒给她的最后一次机会了，不管那十二个人到底都是谁。所以她必须杀了Eve，因为她喜欢之前巴黎的生活。

因为她喜欢活着。

Oksana叹了口气，然后把下巴搁在手上，空洞地望着眼前的风景。然后她大声地对自己说了句，“Fuck，shit，fuck”，让身边的退休老人吃了一惊。

她目前无路可走。她痛恨无路可走的感觉。

Oksana看了眼手机。她有……二十七个Eve的未接来电，以及一堆短信。Oksana困惑地浏览了几条，它们的主题似乎都大致围绕着“这他妈是怎么回事”。Oksana扬起了眉毛，十分疑惑，然后开始回想她们之前的对话。

哦，对了。那个我的工作是杀了Eve那句。Oksana试着想出了一句比较令人安心的话。

/我今天不会杀你的，我保证 xx/

/天啊我可能会杀了你！/

Oksana盯了屏幕一会儿，然后微笑了起来。

哦。

***

Oksana吃喝完毕，然后大致得出了她不想在这里再多逗留的结论。于是她回到了旅店。

她感到……焦虑。Oksana试图搜寻这个情绪的来源。她很少感到焦虑，即便她即将要做某些高风险的事情。

那是因为她不知道她该怎么办，Oksana意识到。她通常只和确定不变的东西打交道。但目前来看，未来……无法预测。她试图处理的东西和决定太多。

她打开了房门，然后——

Eve在她的房间里。

Oksana的第一反应是翻了个白眼，然后做了个认命的手势。

“哦不，别是你——我现在还没准备好见你。你不应该来的。”

Eve的双手环抱在胸前，看起来很不耐烦。

“好吧，但你告诉别人你的下一份工作是刺杀她后，总不能指望没有某种后续跟进吧。”

Oksana耸了耸肩，露出了一个疑惑的表情。“是，但威胁人的目的是让人们远离我。另外，我保证过我今天不会杀你。但你从来没这么保证过。所以我应该害怕你，对吧？你才是那个不停出现在我房间的疯女人。”

Eve什么都没说，只是盯着她。她看起来……恼怒，生气还有……

Eve叹了口气，说，“如果你要杀我的话，麻烦现在动手吧。我没法应付漫长的等待。我已经在这儿了，不如直接动手吧，你个蠢蛋。”

Oksana把头歪向一边，半心半意地微笑了一下。

“你对我来说太奇怪了。”

Eve耸了下肩，然后说，“的确。你对我来说也是。”

Oksana应该杀了她的。但她并不想。

天，她想要她。

Oksana吞咽了一下，试图把这个十分没有帮助的想法推到一边，因为她需要集中注意力。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

“因为你越来越容易预测了。另外非常棒的是，如果你是个中年亚洲妇女，没什么会注意你——我看起来没什么威胁性。”

Oksana记起了刀伤的疼痛，然后悲伤地笑了下。“他们不知道全部事实。”

Eve慢慢地呼出了一口气。“是啊。”

Oksana上下打量了Eve几次，但很难判断Eve是否身上藏着武器。于是她直接问了。

“你身上藏着武器吗？”

“没有，你呢？”

Oksana的表情仿佛在问，你说呢？然后把一把枪和一把刀拿了出来。Eve不怎么赞许地看着她。

“Okay，你确定你不会杀我吗，因为——”

Oksana不喜欢这样，然后她意识到了某些东西。她不喜欢Eve手无寸铁而自己拿着武器，这……𨈖是平衡

“不，我不打算——你能不能——你看，我正把它们放到一边，不过如果你再捅我一次的话我就不会再思考到底要不要杀你了……”

Eve看着床上的武器，然后目光转回Oksana身上。

“你为什么又为十二使徒工作了？”

Oksana耸了下肩，然后捏了捏鼻梁。突然间，所有的压力仿佛都在那一刻回来了，然后她开始滔滔不绝地说了起来。

“我不知道我是不是在为他们工作，我还没弄清楚。他们想杀了你，如果我不杀你的话他们找到你后就会找别人来杀你。那些人不像我那么喜欢你，他们不会下手轻的。但十二使徒现在没法找到你，他们觉得我可以。所以——我不知道，我猜我得假装在找你，同时试着弄清楚下一步怎么办，但如果我不杀你的话他们可能就会杀了我，所以这一切实在……我不……我不知道怎么办。”

Oksana说最后的几个词时声音在颤抖，然后她捂住了自己的嘴，对自己感到非常生气。

Eve看着她，“你是不是——”

“我没有。”Oksana咬牙切齿地说。她对着Eve打了个手势，然后短暂地揉了下眼睛。“没什么……你让我的生活非常艰难，我一点都不喜欢这样。”

Eve眨了好几次眼，然后说，“我很抱歉。”

Oksana叹息了一声，感到无法言说的疲惫。

“你不可以在这里逗留，Konstatin有时候直接出现。如果他发现你在我的卧室里，我就没法假装在找你了。”

Eve瞥了眼门，然后看着Oksana。

“我知道，我只是……我想亲自和你说你是个蠢蛋，因为你让我爬了那座山。还有——”Eve叹了口气，然后打了个无意义的手势。“还有——我想亲眼见你。你昨天能看到我，但我看不清你。”

Oksana感到她的心脏在不规律地跳动。天，她想要……她想要……

“你该走了。”

Eve点了下头。然后小心翼翼地往门口走，非常慎重地绕开了床上的武器。但她去往门口的路上会经过Oksana身边，不知怎么的，那段距离还是太近。Oksana知道她此时不该做任何事。

但走到离她太近的距离的人是Eve。Eve一直在靠近，直到Oksana后退到背抵着墙，来保证她们之间隔开某些距离。

Eve在粗重地呼吸，看起来像没法相信现在正发生的事。Oksana没法停止看向Eve的嘴唇。Eve舔了下它们。

“我只是……我需要你知道，你也让我的生活变得非常艰难，我同样不喜欢这样。”

Oksana点了几次头，为什么她感到这么无力？

Eve的目光向下看去，她的眼神非常专注。她瞥了眼Oksana，然后咬了下嘴唇。

“我能不能——它还在吗？”

过了几秒，Oksana意识到了Eve在请求什么，然后微微地点了点头。她伸手拉起上衣的衣摆，直到她的伤疤能被Eve看到。

Eve深吸了一口气，然后有那么半秒钟，Oksana想知道她是不是又要被捅一刀。但Eve用指尖碰了碰伤疤，她在抚摸她。Oksana的喉咙滚动了一下。

“Eve——”

但Eve并没有理会，只是用手指抚过伤疤，然后慢慢地把手掌整个贴上去，就好像Oksana的伤口还在流血，而Eve必须施加压力才能防止她死去。

Oksana没法呼吸。

“Eve——”

Eve慢慢转移了她手掌的位置，而这个动作让她的指尖划过她裤子腰部下方，然后Oksana能感到它们停在了她的髋骨上。神啊，她开始希望Eve捅她一刀而不是这个，这太痛苦了，太多了，太多了——

”Eve，请让我——天，我需要吻你。“

Eve的眼神更加专注，而其中有某种东西，Oksana没法理解这种情绪，但她正被一个她能轻易杀死十四次的人按在墙上，所以目前她有许多无法理解的事情。

Eve慢慢点了下头，然后开始亲吻她。

Oksana呜咽了一下，然后开始回吻Eve。就一次，但上帝啊，这就够了，这就够了。

Eve的嘴唇很柔软，但她的情绪很显然不是，这个吻很快变成咬的动作，而Eve的另一只手捧着她的脸，把Oksana拉向她的方向，Eve的手指放在她的耳边。

“操。”Eve对着Oksana的嘴唇低声说。Oksana没法分辨这到底是个侮辱，还是请求，或是祈求，或——

“拜托，Eve，天啊，拜托——”

Oksana在一切变得太晚之前差点没能听到门被打开的声音。

 

 

译者 Lofter 主页 : http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/ 更新在Lofter会稍快些


	13. 冲动的倾向

Eve不太清楚她身上发生了什么。

她的冲动倾向通常意味着她会把一只鸡带回家当宠物让Niko养。她会在工作上越过行政人员允许的界限，然后被警告。

然后那意味着她会打破公交车站的玻璃，用枪威胁人，然后捅人。

现在它意味着亲吻那个本该杀了她的精神病。

这只是……天哪，再也没有理由可以开脱了。Villanelle看起来那么柔软无助，即便在描述谋杀她的半成型计划时也是如此。然后……Eve想用手指抚摸她的伤疤，把嘴唇贴到她的嘴唇上，所以她……就这么做了。

然后她想干她，见鬼的，见鬼的——

她的嘴唇非常柔软，并且她允许Eve亲吻她，这个事实让Eve想要更多……

不知怎么的，处于某些奇异的原因，保证她们两个在现实与生活的人是Villanelle，因为在那一秒里Eve几乎要溺死在Villanelle的黑暗中，而下一秒Villanelle把她迅速地拽进了洗手间。

“Hello，Villanelle？你故意忽视我的指令是因为你想让我来和你再次聊聊吗？”

“Konstantin，我已经告诉过你，如果我要找Eve，花费的时间肯定要超过一天，你是在期待我给你变个魔术吗？”Villanelle设法把这句话说的像玩笑，似乎下一秒就会笑出声，即便Eve在尽力让自己不要尖叫。

Eve咬住嘴唇，让自己不要咒骂出声，或尖叫。Oksana把她按在洗手台边，一只手放在她胸前，示意她不要动弹，然后她把一根手指贴在Eve的嘴唇上。与此同时她毫不费力地保持着和Konstantin的对话。

“但我不明白你为什么还在这儿？”

Oksana翻了个白眼，听起来像是真心对他不耐烦，仿佛他是个小小的麻烦。

“因为我喜欢这儿？这个地方很不错。你为什么不能自己找到她？她又不是那么聪明。”

Eve愚蠢地张嘴想反驳这句毁人设的话。Villanelle的表情十分不可置信，她贴在Eve嘴唇上的手指用力了一些。Villanelle继续说了下去。

“事实上，我有时候觉得她确实很蠢。你在外面等下，我没穿衣服。”

Konstantin用俄语嘟囔了些什么，然后说，“你为什么经常不穿衣服？”

Villanelle越过Eve把水龙头打开，然后用手往脸上抹了些水。然后她伸手脱下了裤子。

Eve眨了眨眼。Villanelle在做这些的时候甚至没有看她一眼。

“这叫做个人卫生，Konstantin，你应该多研究下这个。”Villanelle冲了下厕所，然后走到Eve身边。她用马桶水槽的声音掩盖住了她的耳语

“我们走了后再出去。”

Eve点了点头，然后Villanelle转过身，用双手提着裤子走出了卫生间，没有向后看一眼。

“Oh，你可以在里面穿完衣服的。”

“但我想让你看看我阳光浴的成果……不管怎么样，我出来了。你找到她了吗？打算让我去哪儿？”

Eve意识到她攥着水池的力度几乎可以打破瓷砖。她试图让手放松些，让自己保持静止，不发出声音。她的心脏在胸腔里重重地跳动。

“没有。”Konstantin简短地说，“她不在那些显而易见的地方，她家里，她朋友和家人那里都排除了。所以我们需要你找她。她提到过要去哪儿吗？”

Villanelle从鼻子里喷了一口气，“怎么，我们会闲聊这些么？她总是拿枪指着我，或我总是要捅她。我们没空聊天。”

“Villanelle——”

Villanelle大声地打了个呵欠，然后说，“Oh，你太无聊了。放心，她会来找我的。我会非常戏剧化地杀个人，她就会来的。她对我感兴趣的程度绝对能保证她会的。”

Eve脸红了，Villanelle描述她的方式就像她是个痴迷的粉丝。她咬紧了牙。

“你看起来太随意了。”

Villanelle笑了起来。

“你太严肃了，看起来凶巴巴的。我惹你生气了吗？”

“你对我开了一枪。”

Villanelle兴趣缺缺地哼了一声，“Pfft，是，但那是因为我的命令就是要杀你。但看看现在，你还活着嘛！你可以给我买杯酒来道谢，来来来，我带你转转这里好玩的地方……”

Konstantin说，“算了吧。”但Villanelle没有理会，Eve能听到他俩的对话从门口移到了走廊。

“是，是，这么严肃。你看，如果你来的话，我就告诉你Carolyn Martins在我还在监狱的时候和我说了什么，好吧？她说了好多你的坏话，特别粗鲁——”

Konstantin的声音变得模糊。

“告诉我，不然我就杀了你。”

“哦好吧，非常可怕，不，你得先给我买杯酒然后我再告诉你……”

之后Eve便听不到他们了。

Eve捂着胸口，然后用手盖住了嘴。

她刚差点就没命了。Eve对此毫无疑问，如果Konstantin刚发现了她，Villanelle就会当场杀了她，或许有些遗憾地杀了她。她会对于Eve导致了那个局面有些烦躁。她甚至会有些伤心。她可能会在把刀捅进Eve身体时告诉Eve她很蠢。

Eve等了五分钟，然后小心地挪到窗口。窗外路尽头的海岸线，是Konstantin和Villanelle的背影。Villanelle正在对一棵树夸张地比划着，可能正在向Konstantin解释树是什么意思。

Eve咯咯笑了起来，有些歇斯底里，然后她捂住了自己的嘴。

她肯定会没命的。

Eve离开了房间。

……

那天晚些时候，Eve叫了辆出租车，然后上了火车。

她只是前行着，在夕阳落下的时候不断往北。她并不在乎具体去哪儿。

Villanelle会找到她的。

……

晚些时候，在一个北方的城镇，Eve再一次把她的旅行箱拖进了一间旅馆房间。

她洗了个澡。

然后躺在床上。

Villanelle正在给她手机来电。Eve接通的时候叹了口气。

“拜托别再说我蠢了。”

“但你就是很蠢，天啊你是想死吗？我说过我的命令就是杀死你，然后你就直接出现了？”

Eve微笑了起来。

“如果不是特别必要的话，你是不会杀我的。”

Villanelle听起来对她生气极了。

“是，但是其他人会超级容易地杀了你，因为杀你特别容易。”

Eve的微笑更大了些。

“你在担心我吗？”

“是。”Villanelle不高兴地说。“你不应该那么做的。”

Eve思考了一小会儿，然后说，“但你对于我出现在你房间很高兴？”

Villanelle很长时间没有出声，然后叹息了一声。

“你会让我们俩都被杀的。”

Eve听到了Villanelle声音中的不满，微笑了一下。天，惹Villanelle生气的感觉很好，尤其当Villanelle似乎花了一辈子惹Eve生气后。

“你希望我现在在你身边，是不是？”她揶揄了一句。Villanelle短暂地笑了一下，然后叹了口气。

“我希望你现在在亲我。”

这突如其来的一句话让Eve感受到了些什么。她感到自己大脑的一部分突然变得活跃，向她展示某些全新的自我。

她舔了下嘴唇。

“你在自慰吗？”

Villanelle停顿了漫长而不可琢磨的一段时间。当她再次说话时，她的声音低沉轻柔了许多。

“你想让我那么干吗？如果你想的话，我会的。我——我很喜欢上次，尽管我那会儿最初并没有计划那么干。我真的很喜欢上次。我想为你再来一遍。”

Eve想象着她的眼睛，她的嘴唇，她的伤疤，她的身形和摸起来的感受，她尝起来的味道……

这就是权力。Eve能够掌控她所认识的人中最强势的一个。她能感受到……所有事情。

“是，我也想让你那么做。”


	14. 一小部分真相

早晨来的缓慢而轻柔。Oksana的房间慢慢充满了黎明的阳光。

Oksana醒来时意识到自己正在抱着一个枕头。

她没救了，她彻底完全地没救了。

她在床上半坐起来，瞟了眼手机。没有Eve的消息。Oksana叹了口气，躺回了床上。

这……并不是她通常和人滚床单时会发生的情况。通常，Oksana干完某人，离开，然后再一边根据不久前的记忆自己解决问题（如果那段记忆很棒的话）。

或者……如果她真的很喜欢某人，如果她能感受到自己的情绪在翻滚，她就会在干完对方后让他们回报一些，但她会决定他们回报的方式。Oksana会选择时间，地点，方式，是快还是慢，粗暴还是温柔……

但对于她和Eve，就完全不是那么回事。对于Eve……

昨晚Oksana自慰了又一次，而Eve拒绝告诉她任何事。天，那感觉太好了。

这次Oksana的脑海里没有出现刀。这次只是Eve，她仍然能感受到Eve的嘴唇。Eve本该恨她的，但却不知怎么的一直没有做到。

告诉我一切，Eve那时低声说。然后她照办了。她在电话里把每一个细节都告诉了Eve，然后Eve告诉Oksana她听起来棒极了，Oksana也感觉自己棒极了，当她高潮的时候Eve也到达了顶点。Oksana那时会放弃任何事情来换取一丝丝细节和真相来让她的想象有某种基础。但Eve拒绝了。

这只是让Oksana更想要她了。

有人清了清喉咙。

Oksana猛地坐了起来，枪已经在了手里，她甚至记不起什么时候拿的枪。

她把枪管对准了Konstantin的前额。

“你他妈怎么在我的房间里？”她冲他喊了一句。

Konstantin看起来很困惑，然后摊开了双手。

“你他妈为什么没有注意到我？你哪儿坏了吗？”

Oksana不断挥舞着枪，瞄准了一次又一次，虽然她还没扣下扳机，但她已经能听到巨大的枪响。那太简单了，非常容易，这次她不会瞄准腹部，然后他就会死，Oksana就会自由了。

她的手在抖。

Konstantin眨了眨眼，然后缓慢地让自己的双手张开，直到他摆成了投降的姿势。他冲她扬起了眉毛。

“杀我是个非常糟糕的主意。别那么做。”

Oksana能想象到他尸体瘫在椅子上的场景。

“为什么？”

Konstantin抬头看了看天花板，然后目光回到她身上。

“因为那之后你就完蛋了。十二使徒会派别人来杀你的。”

Oksana咬了咬嘴唇。

“嗯，然后我就会杀了他们。”

Konstantin点了点头，然后说，“我对此毫无疑问。你可能会杀掉他们派来的许多人。但你无时无刻都需要运气。他们只需要得手一次。然后你就没命了。我会很伤心的。”

Oksana把枪稍稍偏到一边，以便直视他愚蠢的脸。

“但那会儿你已经死了，所以?”

Konstantin看起来像是要开始和她辩论来世是什么样子，但他后来说的话让Oksana有些惊讶。

“Irina会伤心。她问过我她是不是能和你在这个夏天一起去Euro Disney。”

Oksana有些不可置信，她放下了枪。

“你觉得我会相信你？我在她面前冲她爸开了一枪。”

Konstantin揉了揉他的胡子，然后转头望向窗外。他叹了口气，“我知道，我有个……非常奇怪的女儿。”

Oksana相信他在满嘴跑火车。但……如果她杀了他，那么整条时间线就会加速。而Oksana正在试图让时间变得缓慢。她需要时间来考虑下一步。

她把枪放在了床上。

“好吧。但你不可以再随便出现在我房间。我不再喜欢那样了。”

她很欣赏Konstantin的许多特质，其中的一点就是他面对死亡时随意的态度。她看不出来他的举止有任何变化，除了些许困惑。

“但你在巴黎和我说你不介意的。你说你没有秘密。”

“我还是没有秘密，但我不想再被你的脸吓到了，我受够了。”

Konstantin叹了口气，然后耸了耸肩。

“我们各让一步如何？我以后不会来太早，只在九点之后。”

“那还是太早了。”Oksana埋怨了一句。Konstantin翻了个白眼，冲她摇了摇头。

“你就是个青少年。”

Oksana站起来套上了旅馆的浴袍，面料很便宜，让她的皮肤有些痒。

“Okay，如果你在九点前来我就瞄准你的头开枪。你的血会浸透地毯的。”

Konstantin不耐烦地同意了。Oksana去卫生间接了杯水喝掉。她看着镜子里的自己，想起了Eve站在那里的情境，Eve接受了下一秒可能就会没命的可能，却不接受Oksana说她愚蠢。

她咬了下嘴唇。

“你为什么在这儿？让我离开？没关系，我马上就走。我已经感觉无聊了，这儿的人都很奇怪。”

Konstantin咕哝了一声表示同意，然后说，“是。但我的确喜欢奶茶，那挺好喝。你知不知道他们可以让你选蛋糕的比例？他们给你奶油，黄油，果酱，和一杯热饮。那挺好的，非常优雅。小吃就应该那么设置。”

Villanelle在他们关于奶茶的学术讨论期间回到了卧室，从床下拉出了一个包。她开始穿衣服。

“那你来是为了帮我打包？”

Konstantin耸了耸肩。

“不是。我来这儿是为了告诉你，我们同意你寻找Eve的计划。”

Oksana做了个鬼脸。

“哦好吧，既然你现在没有别的计划，并且目前为止你们的计划都失败了，我得说你们没什么别的选择。”

她能感觉到他在观察她。Oksana试图回想她之前的举止是如何。她转身看向他，挑起了眉毛。

“没别的了？”

Konstantin站了起来，向她的方向走了几步。他在仔细地观察她的表情。

“但是我们觉得普通的谋杀效果太慢。而且会吸引太多注意力。”

Oksana刻意让自己的表情平板，试图装傻。但她立即意识到她从来不在这种事情上装傻。

“你觉得我应该杀了她丈夫？”

Konstantin打了个手势，“对。要让他的死看起来是个意外。但她会知道的。然后她就会来太平间或是参加葬礼，无所谓哪个。然后她就逃不掉了。”

Oksana叹了口气。

“他做饭挺好吃。”

Konstantin慢慢点了点头。

“Mmm，真的？那真是个损失。”

Oksana觉得自己的生活正在嘲笑她。

“好吧，我看看我能做什么。”

……

 

 

译者 Lofter 主页 : http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/ 更新在Lofter会稍快些


	15. 世界上最差劲的主意

Eve在她的旅馆房间醒来，这很正常。在旅馆房间醒来是个很正常的事情。她已经数不清她住过多少个旅馆了。

她甚至记不清Niko早上给她煮咖啡是什么感觉了。

（但实际上她能记起来，那就像一把刀戳进她的心脏再扭一下。）

她过去的生活很好。不错。她可以就那样永远过下去，也没有问题。她本可以活得快乐。

现在已经太晚了。她……没法不想要Villanelle。Villanelle允许她控制一切的步调，地点和方式，以及Villanelle在电话里说Eve别停，我停不下来……

她可能在演戏。但Eve给了Villanelle机会杀她，Villanelle没有那么做。她主动去送死，然后Villanelle放下了枪。

如果她在演戏，Eve也不再在乎了。如果这只是个游戏，那么就让Villanelle赢吧。她值得取得胜利。上帝作证，Eve没办法继续下去了。

Eve去洗了个澡，然后拉开窗帘，仔细研究着这个建筑的空中轮廓。

一面砖墙，以及只有手掌宽度的停车场景色，这难道不就寓意着她现在的生活……

她的手机振动了起来。Eve伸手接了电话。

“你还是觉得我蠢吗？”

对方停顿了很长时间，然后Niko说，“Hello？”。Eve差点把手机扔了出去。

“哦天，Niko，我……我以为你是别人。”她弱弱地回答。

“谁？”

Eve畏缩了一下。

“Uh，没谁。我意思是，你不认识那人。那是个老朋友。我从，呃，火车上遇见的。”Eve做了个鬼脸，因为她说谎实在太差劲了，Niko也明白这一点。

Niko叹了口气，“你为什么要说谎？”

“因为……我有权利拥有秘密。”

“你疯了吧。”

“什么？为什么我没有权利拥有秘密？”

“胡说，超过一个多月我都不知道你在哪里，你不管怎么样就有秘密。”

“我这么做是为了保护你。”

“这……简直是一坨狗屎。”Niko听起来很累，也非常情绪化。“你这么做是因为你没办法面对你是个平常人的事实，所以你在某种和反社会婊子捉迷藏的游戏里借用新鲜感和刺激。”

Eve扬起了眉毛，即便他说的可能是对的，但那不意味着他有权利把那些话说出口。

“我不是个平庸的人。”

“不。你平庸，愚蠢，而且你正准备去送死，但你实在太无聊，太愚蠢，以至于你觉得让一个反社会杀了你会特别刺激。”

她受够了。

“见鬼去吧，Niko，你觉得你很刺激？你的工作是管理桥牌俱乐部，看在上帝的份上。”

“不，Eve，我知道我是个平庸的人。一个平庸的生活没有错。那就是生活该有的样子。”

Eve安静了下来。Niko清了清喉咙，继续说了下去。

“嗯，我最近看了你办公室的文件。”

Eve瞬间脸红了，因为她知道Niko会如何看待她的某些工作。

“你不能那么做，他们是……机密文件。”

“但我确实看了。那么……你痴迷这个精神病已经快两年了。”

“那是我的工作——”

“不，那是你的幻想。你现在生活在那个幻想里。你觉得我不知道你一直在和她联络？你那个’火车上遇见的朋友’？”

Eve眨了眨眼。

“那……不是真的。她正在试图杀了我。”

“你也想让她那么做。”

“不。”Eve口气坚决地说。“我想——”

她十分突然地停顿了下来。这太明显了。而Niko比任何人都了解她。

他很长一段时间都没说话，然后嘟囔了一句“难以置信”。

“Niko——”

“我需要你回家。如果你今天回家，我们可以试着弄清楚下一步。如果你不回来的话，我们之间就结束了。我值得更好的。我一直以来都是一个很棒的丈夫，而现在——”Niko的声音忽然抖了起来，然后骂了句脏话。

Eve用手揉了揉脸，试图理解目前的状况，看在她理智的份上。如果她能让他明白……

“Niko，如果我回家的话，我真的不知道她是不是会杀了你。我不知道她会怎么做。”

他大笑了起来，“尽管这样你还是喜欢她。她可能会杀了我，但你没办法控制你对她的喜欢。”

“我没说过我喜欢她。”

“你确实喜欢她，Eve。别试图糊弄我了，这是事实。”

Eve什么都没说。

最终Niko叹息了一声。

“我要去打包我的东西。我觉得我们不应该再在一起了，这没法继续下去。”

Eve的心情微微好一些。

“嗯，别误解我得意思，但如果我们离婚的话，我就不用再担心她是不是会杀你了，所以这或许并不是世界上最差的主意。”

Niko没有说话，让Eve有机会思考了下她刚才说的话。

“我的意思是——”

“见鬼去吧，Eve。见鬼去吧。希望你享受你现在新鲜刺激的生活。”

……

她哭了一会儿。

她不想知道她现在是多么愚蠢，她不想知道她是多么平庸……

Niko总是能让她恢复理智。他鼓励她安顿下来，鼓励她买下他们生活的房子，鼓励她结婚。所以她不断让步，让步，让步，直到她和一种不属于她的生活捆绑在一起。但那是个很棒的生活，离开那个生活的想法实在很吓人，所以她拖着沉重的步伐走下去，希望某一天她的生活能足够好，让她能停止考虑所有的假如。”

Eve为了他把自己变得平庸。而现在……

现在她不断做愚蠢的决定，但至少这不再那么无聊。

她的手机响了起来。Eve接了电话。

“怎么？”她不高兴地说，即便这不是Villanelle直接导致的，这某种程度上也是Villanelle的错。

对方沉默了一会儿，然后Villanelle说，“好吧，我过会儿再打给你。”

“不不，我不是那个意思……对不起，我只是……现在状况很艰难。我刚和Niko打完电话，呃，一切都很艰难。”

“是的。”Villanelle简单地说，然后清了下喉咙，“是，呃，Okay。我有个问题得问你。但我觉得你可能需要心情良好才能听得进去。所以，我该怎么做才能让你心情变好？我可以给你讲个笑话？”

“不，这……没关系。问题是什么？”

“咣咣咣？”

“没事，我说过不用给我讲笑话的。”

“咣咣咣？”

“呃……谁在敲门？”

“Eve。”

“Eve，然后呢？”

然后是长长的停顿，Villanelle说，“好吧我还没想好笑话怎么结尾呢。”

Eve掐了下她的鼻梁。

“你想问什么？”

“或许我们应该面对面讨论——你在哪儿？”

“不，直接说吧，问题是什么？”

Villanelle叹了口气。

“好吧，我想问下，你的朋友或家庭成员有没有哪个能让我杀掉的？某个你能接受我杀掉他的人？Konstantin认为我应该杀了你丈夫，但我觉得你可能会十分生气，所以……有什么建议吗？”

 

 

译者 Lofter 主页 : http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/ 更新在Lofter会稍快些


	16. 百分之九十五

老实说，Oksana倾向于直接杀了Eve的丈夫。

那更简单。干净利落。Oksana不怎么喜欢Eve有一个丈夫这个事实，那是个不愉快的想法。Eve随时都可能会想起来她还有个丈夫，然后回到他身边，然后Oksana能怎么办呢？伤心又孤单。

他做的牧羊人派很棒，但从Oksana的角度看，那基本上就是他全部的价值了。

她会让他舒舒服服地死去。Oksana从过去的经验总结出，如果她把丈夫的阴茎切掉，妻子很可能会非常生气。Oksana会在他熟睡时杀了他，他都不会知道他是怎么死的。

但是，她有百分之九十五的把握如果Eve的丈夫死了，Eve会不高兴，不管对于Oksana是多么方便，或他丈夫死的时候有多平静。

因此，Oksana慷慨地向Eve提出为她杀别人的建议。

Eve大笑了一阵子，然后在很长时间里没有出声。Oksana检查了下手机屏幕来保证她们的通话没有中断，然后咬了下嘴唇。

从Oksana对于家庭的经验来看，总是有那么一个亲戚死了会更好。为了团体和谐。或是为了遗产。总是有那么一个人。

Eve还是没有说话。或许她有好几个适合杀掉的亲戚，或许她没法决定选哪个。

“Eve？Hello？如果很难选的话，可以不止一个的，我不介意。”

当Eve终于出声的时候，她的声音明显提高了八度。

“你……为什么你想杀掉一个我的亲戚？”

Oksana让自己在床上坐的更舒服了些。

“好吧。十二使徒想让我找到你然后杀了你，但我觉得那太不方便了。我正假装我不用费力找你，因为你会自己送上门来。但他们觉得那费时太长，所以他们认为我应该杀掉你身边的某个人，然后你就会去他们的葬礼，然后我就能在葬礼上杀了你，或是什么类似的场合。”

Eve用了好一会儿来消化这个消息。期间Villanelle听着Eve的呼吸声。

“我的意思是，他们觉得应该杀了你丈夫，但我知道你不会喜欢那样的。”

Eve哼了一声表示同意。Oksana微笑了一下。

“所以，我杀掉一个你指定的人，然后他们会以为你会去葬礼，啊哈，然后你不去，那肯定得花至少两周。”

“然后呢？”Eve轻声说。Oksana耸了耸肩。两周是个很长的时间。任何事情都可能发生。

“嗯，我猜我可以再替你杀一个人，然后你再指定另一个人。我们可以不断重复这么做。”

“那简直……哦天哪。”

Oksana等着她的回答。

最终Eve开口了，“你他妈疯了吗？”

Oksana眨了眨眼。

“Uh，没有。我正试图解决问题。你有什么更好的主意吗？”

“比杀一个我的亲戚还要好的主意？”Eve大声喊道。Oksana把电话从耳边移开了。

“Ok，你有什么计划吗？”

Eve什么都没说，只是不断低声嘟囔着上帝和耶稣。Oksana不知道她在骂人还是在祈祷。

她叹了口气。

“你看，他们想让我杀你。如果我不假装我在计划杀你，那么他们就会派别人来杀你。所以我得……看起来很忙？”

“忙着杀我的亲戚。”

Oksana做了个鬼脸。“不是全都杀掉。只是一个。可以是你不很喜欢的一个。”

Eve什么都没说。Oksana挣扎着试图找出有助于她们谈话的聊天内容。

“另外，我保证我不会杀了你丈夫。算是我帮你个忙。”　

“Fuck you。”这次她的声音听起来很冷酷。没有笑意。Oksana整个人静止了。

“为什么——”

“Oh……Fuck you。Fuck，我简直太他妈蠢了。”

Oksana绷紧了下巴，然后说，“的确，你经常表现的很蠢。”

Eve深呼吸了一次。

“至少我不是一个脱缰的精神病杀人狂，还指望不杀人能拿到奖赏。至少我不会最终被那些向我示好哪怕一丁点的人的尸体包围。至少我不会因为所有人都害怕我而一个人生活。至少我不会想着上一个捅我一刀的人自慰。至少我不会为了钱，好玩，或是某些你脑子里疯狂的想法而捅人。”

Oksana觉得自己没办法呼吸了。

她突然能强烈地感受到那把放在门口包里的刀的存在。

“怎么，那你呢？你捅人就是为了向他们展示你有能力下手？你捅人就是因为你觉得那会让你显得更有趣？你捅人就是因为亲吻他们不能表达你的内心?”

“Fuck you Villanelle。Fuck you。你已经毁了我的生活，你知道吗？那一点都不值得。你一点都不值得。所以如果你想的话，就来杀我吧，那可能是对我们两来说最简单的选项了。我在Crewe的一个假期旅馆，房间号是37。我还会把见鬼的邮政编号短信给你。”

Eve突然不再出声了，就像那些被推下悬崖的人一样。

Oksana站了起来，然后在包里摸索着。刀就在那儿。

那么就这样吧。或许会更简单些。

不管怎么说，最终都可能会发展到这一步。Oksana曾经希望能拖延一会儿，准备向Konstantin，十二使徒的要求和毫无希望的事态抗争。

但如果Eve背叛了她，那么就没有必要选艰难的选项了。她可以现在就着手准备简单的那个。

她微笑了起来。然后她看到了愤怒，启示，和清晰的未来。

“我不会杀你的。”

Eve抽泣了一声。Oksana再一次微笑了起来。

她会想念这个，这是肯定的。她会想念Eve对她说话的方式，仿佛Eve关心她一样。她会想念她和Oksana一起呻吟的时刻。想念她嘴唇的味道，还有那些可能发生的事。

但这是Eve的错，不是她的。

“我会杀了你丈夫。然后我会来找你。”

……

 

 

本人Lofter 主页 : http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/ 更新在Lofter会稍快些


	17. 可信的威胁

哦见鬼的见鬼的见鬼的见鬼的……

Eve一路跑到火车站，从内心，言语，和各种其他方式诅咒着上天。

她猛冲到订票台，订了张去伦敦的下班火车。前台警觉地看着她。

“今天过的不好？”

“我的丈夫马上要被谋杀了！”

他笑了起来，但Eve并没有回以笑容。他立即收敛了下来。

“哦，uh，他要被你谋杀了？”

车票打印器嗡嗡地响着。Eve咒骂了一句。

“不，你个蠢货，是一个谋杀犯。”

那个前台盯着她，然后指着他肘部旁边的一个指示牌。

「我们的雇员有权利在没有恐惧和压迫的环境下工作」

Eve翻了个白眼，然后拍了下柜台。

“拜托把车票给我吧。我的丈夫真的马上要被谋杀了。我很抱歉我忘记了礼节。”

前台安静地等着车票被打出来，然后给了她。当Eve伸手去拿的时候，他把票移开了。

“你给警局打电话了吗？”

Eve怀疑这就是她即将变成一个连环杀手的时刻。

“还没有，因为你不把车票给我！”

他把票递了过来。“二号平台，十五分钟到站。或许还有时间买个三明治？”

“十五分钟？这是个紧急情况！”

他夸张地把空气从齿缝里吸了进去。

“我们是英国铁路。下回你的丈夫被谋杀，记得提前做准备。”

……

火车晚点了五分钟。Eve能感到每秒流逝的时间在压迫着她的全身。

没人接电话。为什么没人接电话？

Niko没有接电话。Eve在恐慌中想到他可能已经死了，但Villanelle不可能在这段时间里从Cornwall到达伦敦，即便她偷了辆法拉利也不可能。

Niko可能只是在忽视她的来电。这似乎是最有可能的选项。

她开始给他发短信。上帝啊，她现在得通过短信来救他的命。

Niko，你必须立即从房子离开。去任何地方都行。收到的话给我打电话。

坐火车从Crewe到伦敦需要两小时。不管Villanelle用什么交通工具，从Cornwall到伦敦……至少需要三小时。Eve肯定能比她先到。对吧？

Villanelle也没有接电话。Eve不知道当电话接通时她该说什么。再冲她大喊大叫一番？求情？求她放过Niko？

道歉？

她的手在抖。

天啊，她之前太生气了。她把能想到的最恶毒的侮辱一次性全说了出来，因为她的生活变得支离破碎，而那是Villanelle的错。因为如果Eve从来没有听说过她，那么她就只需要继续之前的生活就好，一切都会变得……正常起来。

而现在则完全相反。

不知怎么的，Eve感到自己比之前捅了她一刀时还要愧疚。这时Eve终于意识到她开始精神错乱了，因为尽管那听起来很疯狂，那是真的。

Villanelle很显然能原谅被捅了一刀的事实，却不能原谅一次愤怒、情绪化的爆发。

Fuck her. Fuck her.

Eve叹了口气，用颤抖的双手遮住了眼睛。

她无比清楚地知道为什么愤怒而情绪化的指责对于Villanelle会更糟。

因为六周以来Eve所做的事情都让Villanelle认为她关心她，而现在……

Eve叹息一声，把头往后靠到了座椅上。火车外面，建筑物飞速地闪过，就像所有的可能性一样。

她把她一切都夺走了。然后洒到了风中。

她的确关心Villanelle。她关心Villanelle的程度到了某种她已经知道如何用话语精确地伤害Villanelle的境地。

见鬼的，Eve完全知道这样的事情会发生。当然Villanelle会用最明显的方式报复了。

或许Villanelle根本不会去伦敦。或许她只是放松地坐在某处，嘲笑着Eve现在经历的痛苦。

 

……

Eve吃了十分钟那个平淡无味的三明治，并想象所有可能的道歉方式后，Eve突然想起她还没报警。

“哦，天哪，我他妈有什么毛病啊——”

车厢里有太多人了，尽管这是个“死亡即将来临”的情况，Eve还是没办法忍受别人听到她打电话的内容。

于是她躲进了洗手间。

“你希望与哪个部门通话？”

“Uh，警局。”

短暂的停顿后，一个冷静的女声说，“你有什么紧急情况？”

“我丈夫马上要被杀了。很可能。”

“他在哪里？”

“他在……我不知道。”

“为什么他有危险？”

“有人威胁说要杀了他。”

“那人现在正和他一起？”

“我…我不知道，现在还没有。”

短暂的停顿后，Eve能听到对方在打字。

“你正在和威胁杀他的人在一起吗？你有危险吗？”

“没有，我…我在火车上。”

更多的打字声。

“谁威胁要杀了你丈夫？”

“一个…朋友”Eve用手捂住了眼睛。“这很复杂…你能不能派一个警员去我们家，只是以防万一？我以前在MI5工作，另外——不，不要只派一个警员，那可能很危险。”

更多的键盘敲击声。

“你能不能…这是不是个可信的威胁？”

Eve想象着Villanelle拿着枪的画面。她能想起Frank的尸体。

“是的。你能派警员去我家吗？如果我的丈夫在的话，告诉他赶紧接电话。他的名字是Niko Polastri。”

“女士，我们必须把资源留给可信的威胁……”

“哦我的天这就是个可信的威胁，拜托了，就派个人去吧？“

她说了她家的地址。对方记了下来。

“会有人去核实您丈夫的情况的。”

“让他接他的电话！还有让去的人小心！”

电话被挂断了。Eve短暂地把手机贴在了她的额头上。

这……不是十分顺利。

有人在大声地敲洗手间的们。Eve跳了起来。

“你能快点吗？我也需要用厕所！”

……

当她走回座位时，已经有人把她的座位占了。

Eve差点开始哭了起来。

……

回家的地铁上人挤人，闷热还臭烘烘，Eve处于恐慌发作的边缘。

这里没信号。Eve在脑子里演练她可以给Villanelle说的不同的事情。

拜托，拜托，拜托……

我不是真的那么想你的，一点都不……

如果你杀了他，我们就没法继续下去了——

如果你杀了他，我不知道我该如何——

Eve眨了好几次眼。

如果你杀了他，我就再也没办法因为你开心了。

而且我想那么做，我想让我们永远这么继续下去。

我从来都不想停下来。

Eve感觉胃里在翻江倒海。

 

 

本人Lofter 主页 : http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/ 更新在Lofter会稍快些


End file.
